


And trust can tell.

by LauratheChef84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84
Summary: Enchanted Forest Au/Canon divergence.Regina casts the dark curse but it backfires on her. Emma grows up with her parents in the Enchanted Forest and is still the saviour as well as a knight.  A prophesy about the Evil Queen and the saviour means the end of Blue's tyrannical reign over the fairies and her prejudice to only grant wishes to the royal families in the Enchanted Forest except for Regina because of Blue's long standing grudge against Cora.





	1. Chapter1: curses can definitely backfire on Evil Queens.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wedding Ceremony (Artwork for And Trust Can Tell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821136) by [HeartOfAmethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAmethyst/pseuds/HeartOfAmethyst). 
  * Inspired by [A Wedding Ceremony (Artwork for And Trust Can Tell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821136) by [HeartOfAmethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAmethyst/pseuds/HeartOfAmethyst). 



> brief mentions of past abuse that may trigger victims of rape/sexual abuse/emotional abuse, verbal abuse and physical abuse. some graphic scenes of violence and slightly detailed sexual encounters.

Regina, had come back to her castle in a fit of rage. Because what she found out from the caged Dark one wasn’t news she wanted to hear. She had gone to him to question him about why her first attempt at casting the dark curse that he had given to her shortly after her long-time nemesis Snow White had married her Sheppard Prince Charming. She had waltzed into the castle’s ballroom in all her Evil Queen glory. To announce that their wedding was her gift to them and for them to enjoy it as she was going to destroy their happiness if it was the last thing she did.

 

Regina had teleported herself back to her own castle just in time barely avoiding getting impaled by the gilded sword that Charming had thrown at her. She was furious that she hadn’t been able to defeat her insipid former step-daughter. Rumplestiltskin no doubt had been watching it all unfold and felt that Regina was finally ready to cast his dark curse. He had teleported to Regina’s dark castle and offered her a deal for her to find her happiness all she had to do was cast his dark curse. He told her everything she needed to know about casting it and left her too it, thinking that his plans were about to finally come true. He would be able to find his boy Baelfire.

 “Regina you don’t have to do this! We can go somewhere else to a new kingdom, you can find your happiness there. Start over again, where no one knows who we are. We both could be happy, please my sweet daughter, dark magic isn't the way to your happy ending.” Pleaded Henry Senior, as he held Regina in a loving embrace.

 

“Don’t you see daddy, this is exactly what I intend to do! I just need the heart of who I love most…” replied Regina as she plunged her hand into his chest ripping out the glowing red organ.

 

While Regina was distracted by her father trying to convince her that she doesn't have to cast the curse, Red was sneaking into the dark castle with the fairy dust given to her by Grumpy. Who had been given some from Pink whose sole duty was to take the large sack of fairy dust from the factory where it gets made. To the flower beds where all the fairies lived.

Their spies within the Dark Knight’s ranks informed her of where the Evil Queen was currently brewing the dark curse. Red silently crept into the secret room. The cauldron was relocated there after the first failed attempt, for Regina didn't want her fellow evil creatures to witness any other possible failures.

She walked around the room until she located the cauldron, then bent over it holding the small bag containing the dust. _‘Now what was it I was supposed chant over this dust again? Oh right…'_  Red pulled the drawstrings apart then chanted:

 “Instead of darkness bring light,

Instead of hate bring only love,

Instead of chaos bring order.

 

In this hour of desperation, I alter this dark curse.

The castor of this curse shall not harm the saviour,

The castor will falter and remember the prophesy…

 

A dark queen will find the saviour, watch her grow,

On the saviour’s eighteenth birthday they will join.

And all kingdoms shall find peace.”

 

Once Red had finished the chant she turned the bag’s contents into the cauldron. The dust latched on to the various ingredients of the curse. With her secret mission now complete, Red snuck out of the castle without any of the inhabitants noticing.

 

When Red reached the dark forest, she pushed the hood of her red cloak off her head, and greeted the Pink fairy. “Did you do it?” the fairy asked in an agitated voice, her wings quivering with her anxiety.

 

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Replied an exasperated Red.

 

“Good, hopefully Blue doesn’t figure out what we did. If she or Black ever find out, I will lose my wings!” Exclaimed Pink.

 

“Calm down, will you? We are still within The Dark Kingdom we don’t want any of the Queen’s animal spies getting word back to her. I would like to avoid getting fire balled, thank you very much,” replied a frustrated Red. Pink changed back into her small pixie form while Red changed into her wolf, knowing that moving that way would be quicker than if they were to remain human. They then dashed through the forest, dodging the reaching branches the Evil Queen had enchanted to ensnare her enemies.

 

Red and Pink reached The Light Castle just as grumpy began to open the gates to let the dark wolf in. “Took your time, Red. I almost gave up on waiting for you,” grumbled Grumpy, as he followed the dark wolf and fairy down through the castle grounds until they reached the main entrance to the castle. “Well, you better shift back, Red. Her Majesty Queen Snow will want a full report on your success. I need to get back to my post on the wall,” stated Grumpy.

 

As Red shifted back to her human form, the dwarf turned his back and then began walking back to the castle gates. Pink also transformed back into her human form. “Pink, don’t you need to get back to the fairy garden?” questioned Red.

 

“I will soon, once we get the report to Snow. I need to check on what Blue is up to around the castle. Don’t worry I won’t get caught,” replied the pink fairy. As soon as they reached the royal couple’s bedchambers, Pink reverted into her small pixie form, then made herself invisible, so as not to alert Blue to her presence, as Pink knew that Blue would be overseeing the current consultation of Snow’s pregnancy. The dwarf called Doc was doing the examination.

 

Blue is a tyrant in the fairy world, often exerting her power over the dwarves, preventing them from finding love and happiness, forcing them to only focus on their work in the diamond mines. She was also known to be selective with which families in the enchanted forest where worthy of having a fairy godmother, often only assigning fairies to the various royal families with an exception to the family line of King Xavier, mostly because most of his decedents have been cruel and tyrannical ruling with an iron fist. Something she didn’t want to promote as it would draw attention to the fact that she wasn’t as good as she pretended to be.

 

She exiled her sister known as the black fairy because she tainted the fairy bloodlines by getting sexually involved with a human male. Not only that, but the man her sister was involved with turned out to be a terrible father, abandoning the child. She supposed it was only inevitable that her nephew, Rumplestiltskin, would become the dark one. She felt sorry for her great nephew, so she gave him a magic bean she obtained from the giants.

Before King George’s adoptive first son the identical twin of King Charming and his lover could defeat the giants. With his lover, Jaquelin he took a poison-tipped sword up one of the beanstalks to steal the treasure that a more gullible giant hoarded, and killed most of that giant’s family. Blue had taken advantage of the giant’s distraction to take as many magic beans she could carry in the sack that is often used in the collection of fairy dust. Using her magic to make the giant in charge of razing the entire crops onto think he destroyed them all. Blue had also secretly tortured any of the prisoners that resided in her favourite royal families’ dungeons.

 

But since they were prisoners no one ever believed them whenever they told their captors their stories. Because Blue would convince the various royals that they were either delirious or making up lies to get released.

 Pink flew around the castle using a well-placed disillusionment spell over her pixie sized body. If anyone were to look in the direction she was hovering, all they would see is the castle walls or the various statues and paintings dotted around the castle. It is a spell that even Blue isn’t capable of casting, something Pink prides herself in. Pink is a skilled fairy, not that Blue would ever notice. To Blue, Pink is an incompetent bumbler.

 

Yet here she was casting spells the head of the fairies could only dream of. If only she was brave enough to pursue Grumpy and go on that sailing trip they had once planned to take before Blue and the head dwarf interfered. “Hey Pink over here,” whispered The Purple Fairy. Pink headed over to where her fellow fairy was hiding near the library door.

 

“Purple! What are you doing here, I thought you were de-winged?” Pink whispered back, as she reached where Purple was waiting.

 

“No, I managed to get away before Blue could find me. She was too distracted with exiling Black to notice that I had slipped out of the fairy flower grove. I travelled to the other side of the realm. On the boarder of the Enchanted Forest and Camelot I found and ancient vault containing the rest of the prophesy, and many scrolls containing the various future possibilities,” explained an enthusiastic Purple.

 

“Like what?” asked a curious Pink.

 

“Well there is one where the Evil Queen succeeded in casting the dark curse, and everyone from explained the purple fairy, better known as Kaye to her friends and fellow fairies. With that, both fairies left the castle to go to their respective dwellings.

 

Meanwhile, Red was granted entry into Snow’s chambers, where she had just gone into early labour. “Red you are here. I wanted to ask you if you would be my daughter’s godmother?” asked Snow after her first contraction had passed.

 

“I would be honoured, Snow.” Replied Red without any hesitation.

 

Just as Snow was going into labour, Regina was adding the last ingredient to the dark curse completely unaware of the fairy dust infused spell that would only lead to the curse backfiring onto her. The cauldron was hot and bubbling, a slight dark smoke rising from it. Regina then crushed her beloved father’s heart into the mixture.

 

A dark storm of purple and green magic burst from the cauldron, it began to billow out around the room. But, instead of continuing its path of destruction, it sought out the caster of the curse; clinging onto Regina in a dark, purple, green and a hint of pink flurry of colour, smoke, and ash. The curse clung to every inch of her body as it tried to find a way inside of her.

 

Regina breathed deeply in her panic, which was in her mind the wrong thing to do, as it only allowed the curse to seep into her skin, her bloodstream and every pore of her body. She felt herself regressing in age until she was eighteen again. Her mind, however, was still in her thirty-four-year-old mind set. Her body had regressed but not her intelligence or her limited wisdom.

 

It was in that moment did she realise that the curse had backfired on her for a second time. “RUMPLESTILSKIEN! YOU FUCKING MISERABLE BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!” shouted an angry and frustrated Regina.


	2. Chapter 2: A saviour is born.

Rumple, who had realised at the same time as Regina that the curse had failed teleported himself to Regina’s castle to find out why. Only to find himself with an incredibly angry much younger version of the Queen he had trained and manipulated to cast the curse. At first, he couldn’t help but laugh at the queen’s current situation until it dawned on him that something had gone wrong with the curse.

 

“Well your majesty it looks as if you have failed in casting my curse once again. Are you not capable of genuinely loving someone or what?” probed Rumple, breaking through Regina’s anger. As what he had said had finally hit her.

 

“It is time for you to leave Rumple.” Declared Regina as she flicked her wrist and sent Rumple outside of her kingdom. She wanted to destroy the dark one,   

 but it wasn’t going to be today. No, she had to plot and plan his demise.

 

First things first, she was going to spy on her archenemy Snow White. There is one thing she knew for sure that somehow Snow and possibly her fairy pet Blue had something to do with her curse backfiring. So, Regina left her throne room to head to her living quarters. Where her favourite mirror was located.

 

Once she got there she waved her hand across the front of the mirror, she didn’t want to be dealing with the trapped genie right now. A light misty fog appeared in the mirror before lifting to reveal Snow bearing down as a contraction hit her again. From what Regina could tell the Blue gnat was nowhere to be seen in the royal bedchambers. Instead only the Sheppard prince, the werewolf and the dwarf known as ‘doc’ were there to witness the birth of would be saviour.

 

Regina watched on with fascination, she couldn’t quite figure out why, but she was drawn to the scene unfolding in the mirror. She wanted oh so badly to go to the Charming’s castle to see it in person, but Regina knew that wouldn’t go down all too well. All that would get her is to be locked up in one of their dungeon cells. As far as Regina was concerned being locked in a dungeon wasn’t conducive to getting her happy ending.

 

Soon enough Snow gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. From what Regina could tell the baby girl had a wild tuft of blonde hair. Regina got the feeling that this girl would be a significant piece of the puzzle. What kind of puzzle was still a mystery, although one thing Regina knew for sure was that she will be keeping a close eye on this little blonde girl.

 

With the curse no longer an option for Regina, she would need to find something else that will satisfy her desire to find love, happiness and to be able to live her life without anyone calling her the evil queen. Regina could never get over how her former step daughter could just give her the title of being Evil, well at least not at first. Sure, she had manipulated the genie to kill her husband King Leopold.

 

But Leopold deserved it, he had never taken into consideration that Regina was very much a virgin on their wedding night. No, he had waltzed into her bedchambers highly intoxicated and demanding that Regina strip herself naked in front of him. Then he had roughly pushed Regina onto her bed. He had then hastily shed himself of his own clothing no thought of anything but to claim what he perceived to be rightfully his. He didn’t bother to make sure Regina was in anyway ready for him to penetrate her. Instead he just thrust himself into Regina seeking only his own pleasure.

 

Being an older man, he didn’t last long so he released his load into her then rolled off her. Feeling pleased with himself. Thankfully though it wasn’t as frequent as her mother told her it would be. When those nightly visits weren’t going on, the king would often act like she didn’t even exist. Snow though would often come into her room on the nights she was alone. Asking various questions that Regina wasn’t comfortable in answering. Or she would rifle through her things like she had every entitlement to do so.

 

To the citizens of the White kingdom the king was a kind and generous man, always making sure the peasants were looked after. He maintained a decent surplus of funds in the royal coffers. While also doting on his only child Snow White. He did want a male heir from Regina but thankfully she wasn’t able to give him one. Before Regina had taken the potion to make herself infertile because she feared what her mother would do with said child if she did. Regina had sought council with the kingdom’s best healers and known magical users who specialised in the healing arts.

 

They told her that it wasn’t her that was preventing her from having children. Her body was very much ‘fertile ground’ as they put it. So, she figured that something must have happened to the king to cause him to shoot blanks. Not that you could ever tell the king that fact. His disappointment in not being able to produce a child drove him to drink, which led him to become abusive towards Regina.

 

Which was why Regina had to use plenty of heavy make-up to cover up the bruises. She wanted to protect Snow from the truth of just who her father was. Later when Regina began magic lessons from Rumplestiltskin she would use her magic to heal herself after the king had been rough with her.

 

So, when Snow branded her the ‘Evil Queen’ she decided that she would live up to the name. it was easier then dealing with the vast emotions she felt inside herself on a daily basis. Loneliness being the main emotion that plagued her mind. She was sorely tempted when her mother tried to dangle the handsome sheriff of Nottingham in front of her to just have her way with him and have a child of her own.

She did lure him to her bedchambers, he was all cocky and arrogant until it came time to perform. Then he was incapable of ‘getting it up.’ It was disappointing, but it was probably just as well. The lesser nobles were fun for a night or two, any longer and it became tiresome. None of them could satisfy her and they couldn’t reach her heart. Not like how her first and only love, her sweet stable boy Daniel.  No man, no matter how sweet, kind or gentle they were could live up to the memory of Daniel.

 

Maleficent was fun, she lit a fire inside her and gave her life some meaning but it wasn’t meant to last. Mal couldn’t fulfil the ache and the longingness that nothing and no one has been able to completely satisfy. In all fairness it would take an extraordinarily strong person to be able to not only love all that Regina is but to be strong enough to stand up to her mother. Who still could control Regina from another realm.

This was something that Regina was contemplating as she sat staring into the void of her mirror having long stopped watching the birth of the would-be saviour. So, Regina starred at her own reflection. Wondering if anyone could possibly love and accept her for who she is? Can anyone be able to put up with her mercurial temperament? Or was she forever doomed to be ever painted as the evil queen the one the entire realm feared and hated with a passion?

“You will always have me your majesty.” Stated the Genie in the mirror sadly when he had sensed that the magical barrier preventing him from being able to appear in the mirror had dissipated.

“What do you truly see in me genie? I manipulated you into killing my husband, led you to believe I loved you. And yet you remain ever loyal? I don’t deserve your loyalty, I never did. If I were to grant you freedom from the mirror would you still be as loyal?” questioned a morose Regina. Having moved to lay upon her king-sized bed.

“Your majesty I see the loving and kind woman behind the cruel mask you wear. You hide behind that cruelty to protect that vulnerable bleeding heart of yours. Ever since I trapped myself into this mirror by consequence of the wish I made. I used my powers to see into your past, a mirror can reflect more than just your reflection. You weren’t treated well by the king or your parents. Yes, even your father mistreated you growing up. With his inability to stand up to your mother.

That is what I see in you. I remain loyal to you because everyone deserves to have at least one loyal friend in their lives. One that isn’t being forced to be since you don’t hold my heart captive in your vault.” Explained the genie.

“You didn’t answer the bit about whether you would be loyal if released you from the mirror.” Deflected Regina, feeling uncomfortable with just how easily the genie has been able to read her.

“I will always be loyal to you your majesty.” Replied the Genie. He then left her mirror to travel along the various mirrors around the castle. Doing his job to keep watch of what goes on in his queen’s kingdom. When the Genie left her mirror in her chambers, she felt an intense need to throw things around her room. An intense anger bubbled and boiled inside her.

‘ _Oh, the gall of that genie! How dare he betray my privacy like that! Daddy was a great father! He did not mistreat me!’_ as she thought that she threw some fire balls at the various tapestries. Letting them catch fire and burn intensely before flicking her wrist and returning them back to their original status.

When doing that no longer satisfied her she then calls for her guards stationed outside her chamber doors to enter. “Tom come here now!” shouted Regina. The guard entered her room as ordered.

“Yes, your Majesty?” questioned the guard.

“Tom, I want you to bring to me the huntsman. His services are required.” Ordered Regina. The guard left immediately to complete his queen’s orders. As soon as he left the room Regina stalked over to her bed. She removed her clothing to ready herself for when the huntsman arrived.  

The huntsman enters Regina’s chambers, and immediately understands what kind of services the Queen requires of him. He removes his armour, tunic and leather pants and finally his boots. He then wordlessly walks over to the queen’s bed and lies down beside her. He knew in that moment that this was about her needing control, so he willingly gives it to her. Regina then presses her body fully on top of the huntsman. Seeking only her own pleasure.

She is in no way gentle in her movements nor does she care if she hurts the man bellow her thighs. She uses her magic to restrain his hands. It wouldn’t do for him to touch her, she doesn’t need his touch. All she needs is the hard shaft that she moves herself up and down on. she leans on his shoulders, adding pressure to the exact spot that cuts off his air. Relishing in the way he struggles to breathe for a moment then she lets his throat go. Returning her focus to maintaining her rhythmic motions. Releasing her anger into him.

When she finally comes down from her orgasmic high, she rolls over onto her back. “You have completed your duty to your Queen, you may leave now. I have no more need of your services tonight.” Declared Regina, not even bothering to look to see if he had followed her orders. When he leaves she gets out of bed and walks over to the partitioned area where an elegant bathtub is located next to a water basin.

She tosses a fireball into the slightly dying fire in the fireplace. She then flicks her wrist to heat the water in the tub to her liking. She then gets in and washes away her most recent activities. While soaking in the bathtub, any remaining anger and frustration leaves her body. Only to be replaced with an overwhelming sadness. As she remembers exactly why she cast the curse in the first place. She failed to get her revenge on her former step daughter. She failed to get her chance at happiness.

 

The next few months Regina spied on Snow and her new daughter whenever she wasn’t trying to devise a way to defeat the dark one without having to kill him herself. It was slow going, but she felt she was close to reaching a breakthrough with one of her potions. ‘ _I hope this potion works, and I get the dagger without being seen then I will be one step closer to figuring out how to destroy rumple.’_ Thought Regina as she watched young Emma crawl for the first time. Without her noticing a smile crept onto Regina’s face.

She didn’t know why, but seeing Emma make this achievement gave her a small amount of happiness and pride. She then tore herself away from her mirror it was time to go and test the potion she had created. She teleported herself just outside the dark one’s castle where she wouldn’t be detected by the dark one’s protection barriers that requires you to either have a standing invitation or an invite that is given by request. Before she tried to cast the dark curse and failed twice, and the altercation she had with Rumple when he came to her castle on the night of the curse. She didn’t think she would still have her standing invitation.

Her former teacher is a rather temperamental man, with a nasty habit to try and seduce her whenever he felt the need to act on his carnal urges. She always turned him down when she felt that it wouldn’t cause him to fly into a rage. She pulled out the potion from her pouch that she keeps concealed to keep anything she wants to use against her enemies that didn’t involve using regular magic.  She then uncorked it and swallowed half of its contents. She would need the other half in her escape attempt.

She felt the effects of the potion take an immediate effect. She then teleported herself into the dark one’s castle to where she had observed he hid his dagger. This particular hiding place is protected by blood magic, but lucky enough for her she had gotten a vial of his blood on her last visit to see him before she cast the curse when he had let himself be locked up in a cage. She then dipped a finger into the vial so that it fully coated it. Then she traced the edge of the secret safe.

Once she bypassed the blood magic enchantment she took hold of Rumple’s dagger. Then swiftly placed it into the pouch that held the blood vial, and concealment potion. Then closed the safe once more replacing the blood magic enchantment once again so that Rumple wouldn’t immediately notice that the enchantment was broken. At least not until he figures out that she has his dagger.

Regina then drank the remainder of the potion and teleported herself back to her own castle. She then took the dagger down into her hidden vault in her castle. Passed the walls of hearts, then into the hidden room behind one of her floor length mirrors. This room has all the creature comforts of her bedchambers with the added bonus of her potions equipment, and all her other magical paraphernalia. She then walked over to her own secret safe, that she had sealed by blood magic.

As well as an ancient protection spell that even Rumplestiltskin had no idea about. Regina undid the spells and placed the dagger onto one of the shelves. Then resealed the safe with both spells again. From there she went over to where she kept her most dangerous of magical items and concocted her potions and remedies. Picked up the magical tome that she was able to make the concealment potion from.

She had the dagger but now she needed to figure out what her next step is.

  

Meanwhile Blue teleported herself into Rumple’s castle, she remained in her small pixie form as she took a tour of the castle. ‘ _I don’t know what I expected of my sister’s spawn. Without even trying she has a definite influence over his decorative style and personality. His incompetence is also typical of my sister’s side of the bloodline. Therefore, we should never breed not with regular humans at least. We are far better off with our own kind or other magical beings._

_Fairies mixing with non-magical humans is why we are a dying race. Ugh, better go deal with my imp of a nephew.’_ Thought Blue as she silently transformed into her human persona.

“Oh, how far have the mighty fallen!” Blue taunted, catching Rumple by surprise. He turned around to face the leader of the fairies. He sneered cruelly in the fairy’s direction.

“What do you want Rhuel Gorm? Come to gloat some more about how I chose my power over my son?” questioned Rumple rhetorically.

“where’s the fun in that?” further taunted Blue.

Rumple tried his best not to let the fairy’s taunts get to him, as she strode over to his spinning wheel. If he was going to deal with the blue gnat then he needed to be doing something that calms him.

“Look I don’t know what you could want from me, but whatever it is I am certain it won’t be any benefit to me. So best for you to just leave and go back to granting useless wishes for those irrelevant nobles and royals you love oh so much.” Retorted Rumple as he focused on turning the straw into gold. His lack or an emotional response clearly frustrated the fairy as flitted across the room to get in his way once more.

“What would you say you would do if I told you that I had access to more beans hmm?” teased Blue with a mocking tone. His internal struggle was highly amusing to the fairy as she could feel the rage coming off him in waves.

“I would call you a liar and incinerate you on the spot! Either way I am not interested in what you are selling!” Sneered Rumple as he flicked his wrist to teleport the fairy out of his castle he was not in the mood for her insipid ideas nor for her deranged plans. He had other fish to fry. Like his former student who had somehow found his real dagger in his hiding spot.

It truly bothered him that Regina who is not a blood relative of his was able to break the magical blood seal. More than that he was worried about what she might make him do. ‘ _How did Regina even get my dagger? I didn’t even feel her presence! Oh how I wish I had Belle still here with me she would be able to help me figure out what to do next._ Thought Rumple as he went back to spinning straw into gold. If he was going to figure out a plan he needed the soothing motions of the spinning wheel.

After an hour or two of spinning Rumple had finally figured out a new plan to take down Regina. He was going to use the wraith, if he had to live without his Belle then Regina will just have to live without her soul. For in the dark one’s mind this was the best solution, this way she won’t be of her rightful mind. So she won’t be able to control him with the dagger. At least that was the plan for him. Whether or not it will succeed will be another issue.

Rumple then teleported himself into his vault to locate where the medallion that is used to summon the wraith. He rummaged around in the various shelving, lockboxes and cupboards. Until he finally found the medallion. He put on a pair of leather gloves so that he didn’t get marked and accidentally summon the wraith to suck out his own soul before he could enchant it to do his bidding. He waved his hand over it and chanted the required words to activate it. He chuckled to himself at the prospect of getting his revenge on his former pupil. He placed the now activated medallion into the pocket sewn inside his trademark outfit. Then flicked his wrist to transport himself to Regina’s castle.

 

At Regina’s castle, Regina was currently holding court. She was seated on her throne listening to one of the peasant’s complaints about his neighbour’s goats eating his vegetable farms. The dark haired Queen was bored out of her mind, the petty issues of the few remaining loyal villagers was tedious and she was struggling to stay awake.

The Warrior known as Mulan was waiting patiently in line to gain her chance at an audience  with the Dark Queen. Mulan wasn’t a fan of the Evil Queen and was a strong supporter of King James and Queen Snow, the mortal enemies of the Queen she was currently waiting to gain permission to travel through her lands. The warrior may not like the monarch of the Dark Kingdom, but that didn’t mean she had a death wish either.

Being the Warrior she was Mulan felt the faint tingle of magic dissipating. Which put the warrior on high alert. Regina also sensed the magic, and knew immediately that the dark one had come for his dagger at last. She was only surprised it took him a couple months just to gather the courage to come after her. Rumple strolled into the courtroom a smug yet sinister smile plastered on his face.

“Your Majesty, don’t you look positively Evil today.” Said Rumple with a condescending tone.

“Oh look it is the cowardly dark one.” Retorted Regina, with a bored look upon her face. The peasants on the other hand were getting anxious and scurried out of the line of fire between the two magical beings. Mulan though had no such worry, instead she stealthily moved around the crowd to get as close to the queen as she could without gaining the notice of either of the dark magic users.

“Brave words for an inferior magic user, failed any curses lately?” provoked Rumple. As he moved ever closer to the dark monarch.

“Get to the point Dark One. I haven’t got all day to wait around for you to try and get your revenge.” Baited Regina. Getting off her throne and striding over to where Rumple was standing. Her ever present maniacal smile on her face.

Rumple smirked as Regina was walking right into his trap. Without Regina fully comprehending what had occurred Rumple had pressed the cool to the touch medallion onto Regina’s bare left palm. With that done he engulfed himself in his signature red smoke laughing as he tried to transport himself out of the castle. But found himself unable to teleport away. As Mulan had gotten a hold of his dagger and commanded him to stay frozen where he was standing.

As Mulan knew exactly what he had just done to the Queen. Regina was frozen in shock as it too had dawned on her exactly what had happened. She just starred at the mark on her hand in shock. Mulan noticing this, then commanded Rumple “Dark one I command you to remove the mark from the Queen’s hand.”

Rumple did what he was commanded with a murderous look directed in the warriors direction. Once the mark was lifted Regina then used her magic to call the dagger to herself. “Thank you young warrior, I am in your debt for saving my soul. If there is ever anything I can do to repay you. Let me know.” Exclaimed a breathless Regina. She was in awe of the warrior, as she had never had anyone who would willingly save her life. Not since the meddling green fairy, and her former step daughter stayed her execution.

“It was my honour, your majesty. I have seen that medallion before, and I knew if I didn’t intervene the wraith that was summoned by the mark would have sucked out your soul. As much as I might not like you, I would never have had even my own worst enemy go through that.” Replied Mulan, nodding her head slightly in respect.

“Still, I do appreciate it nonetheless. I assume you wished to seek an audience with me?” continued Regina gesturing for Mulan to take a seat on one of the comfy looking chairs she had just conjured. Mulan gratefully took a seat, before answering.

“Yes, I was hoping to be granted permission for my companion and I to travel through your kingdom lands. As we are on a journey to save the loved one of my friend.” Explained Mulan as she relaxed into the chair.

“Permission granted, it is the least I can do for you. After your journey though if you are wanting some work I would like to offer you are position as my personal guard. I could most benefit from an able warrior such as yourself. You don’t have to answer right away have a think about it and let me know your answer when you are able.” Replied Regina, she then conjured a platter with a steaming pot of jasmine tea, a pot of back tea; with jugs of milk, a container of refined sugar, two teaspoons and two fine teacups and saucers. Ready for the two women to enjoy. She then flicked her wrist again to conjure some small tartelettes and biscuits to accompany the teas.

“Would you like some tea?” questioned Regina, as she gestured toward the steaming pots. She poured herself a cup of the black tea with two teaspoons of sugar and a dash of milk. She stirred it evenly before bringing the cup to her lips. Taking a small sip, savouring the delightful warmth of the tea.  Mulan poured herself a cup of the jasmine tea, holding back her surprise that the queen had guessed what she liked best.

Mulan took her own sip, and moaned quietly as it had been quite a while since she was able to indulge in her favourite beverage. The small villages she passed through on her travels didn’t have the trade access to her home kingdom. Not that the villagers were deprived of any of the basic necessities. Ever since the curse backfired on the Evil Queen, the remaining villages in the Dark Kingdom were being well treated. But no matter how well the Queen treated them, they still didn’t trust her nor did they care to notice that she had stopped the relentless burning of the villages for hiding Snow White from Regina.

Mulan, though had noticed the changes within the villages as she travelled through them with Prince Phillip on their way to where the Princess Aurora had been placed while she was under a sleeping curse. Mulan had heard of the Princess’s good deeds and strong leadership skills. She also admired the way Aurora had stood up to the dragon shifting witch known as Maleficent. That sort of thing took guts, and being a warrior Mulan could very much appreciate a woman like Aurora. Let alone the stories of her beauty. If only the Princess would be inclined to want to be with her.

Regina sat quietly as she slowly drank her tea, she would never admit it; but she was finding she enjoyed the silent company of the warrior. It wasn’t very often that she could be in the company of another woman that wasn’t a servant or guard.  It is at times like these she missed the time she spent with the dragon shifter. Maleficent when she wasn’t trying to get high on a mix of sleeping curse and a hallucinogen she was good company.

This Mulan, could maybe one day be a friend at least to the lonely eighteen year old self that was fighting to be allowed to be the dominate personality.  The Evil Queen within longs for a friend but is realistic enough to know that it won’t happen. After a little while of companionable silence Mulan placed her now empty cup onto its saucer. “Thank you your majesty, it has been an honour to spend tea time with you. I am very grateful that you have allowed me to travel freely through your kingdom lands. It is time I take my leave, I will keep your offer in mind. Enjoy the rest of your day your majesty.”   Thanked Mulan as she politely excused herself from the Queen’s company. Regina just gave the warrior a respectful nod in acknowledgement.

Regina then went back into her chambers, having had enough of dealing with matters of court for the day. She laid down on her bed then lent to the side to retrieve the currently open magical tome that dealt with matters of teaching oneself how to travel between realms without the use of a curse. Most of the methods she was already aware of, such as through a looking glass will take you to Wonderland, Avalon and Camelot. You can also use a hatter’s portal  but it comes with many limitations. One of those currently being that the current known hatter holds a deep grudge with Regina for her betraying him the last time he helped with getting to Wonderland.     

The book also mentions that certain doors can be enchanted to take you to various worlds but it is unknown how the first enchanted door was created nor who was the magical practitioner who wrote the enchantment in its origins. What she found most useful though was the information consisting to the creation of a port key. Of all the non-curse related methods of travel through the realms this one is the most difficult to generate.

‘ _Hmm, port keys now this sounds like just what I will need to send Rumple away. So it says I will need to obtain an object from the realm that the port key will take the traveller to, a magic bean and a spell that is infused with a mix of light and dark magic. The bean, and dark magic I already have. I am ever grateful one of the peasants paid their taxes with magic beans instead of the gold, silver and bronze coins we usually use as currency in the Enchanted Forest. But finding an object from the land without magic, and light magic is going to be an issue._

_Might ask the genie to use his powers within the mirror to find me a light magic user and the object I need. Yes that is what I will do.’_ Thought Regina as she read through the pages, she then summoned a new parchment, ink pot and quill with a flick of her wrist. Then began to copy down the required spell so she didn’t need to have the book with her when she cast the spell over the object to create the port key that infused a magic bean using a spell in to an object.

Regina then placed the parchment on her bedside table, then got up to go over to her vanity to begin her nightly ritual. While brushing her hair, she called out to the genie in the mirror. “Genie, are you busy at the moment?”

“Your Majesty?” probed the Genie, in an eager tone. He is always happy to serve his Queen, not that he would visibly show it. He knew he had to play the part of the lovesick fool.

“Would you please check the realms you have access to from your mirror to find a light magic user who is willing to help me get rid of the dark one without having to either become the dark one or kill him. But do be discrete we don’t want Rumple getting wind of what we are up to.” Instructed Regina, being mindful not to seem like she is manipulating him, but also not letting him think she is weak. Lest he come to the conclusion that he could exploit any weakness she has now that for all outer appearances she is now an eighteen year old women.

“Yes your majesty, I will get right on it. I will call out to you when I find what you are looking for. Shall I also see if I can’t find you an object from the land without magic?” replied the Genie in his most respectful tone.

“Yes that would be great, try to get it as fast as you can, I would like to deal with the imp sooner rather than later.” Replied Regina, dismissing the genie while she was at it. She got comfortable in front of her vanity. It was time for her to spy on the new saviour. As Regina was curious to find out what she has learned.

 

Over in the Light kingdom ruled by Queen Snow White and King James David Swan, they were celebrating amongst themselves and their most trusted friends; that Emma was now crawling. All the while Snow and James had discussed the idea of trying for a second child. As much as Snow loved her daughter she knew that in order to have her kingdom appear strong to the surrounding kingdoms who had male heirs that they would need to have a male heir of their own. If it wasn’t for her own father’s kingdom and army being so formidable was the late King Leopold able to prevent the other kingdoms for seeing the Light kingdom as being weak.

If Snow and James hadn’t conqurred James adopted father’s castle and kingdom she very much doubted they would have been able to remain in power for as long as they have so far. Their banishing Regina to remain in her own kingdom and not being allowed to travel outside of it, kept the neighbouring kingdoms at bay for the time being. But who knows how long the tenuous peace will last.  The only thing that kept Snow from going insane waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop was the fact that Regina couldn’t hurt her or James in this realm. Though it wasn’t to say that Snow and James didn’t have their army continuously training new knights for the off chance that a new villain would decide to come along and steal their hard fought and won peace and prosperity away from them. 

Though today was about their daughter and her latest achievement. Everything else was swept aside. Seeing her daughter crawl, smile and laugh was all that she needed to  be happy for now. As James had told her on one the many nights they sat up in bed talking, they would take each day as it comes and worry about tomorrow, when tomorrow became the present…

 

Before too long Regina had all that she needed to create the portal key to send Rumple to the land without magic. She had her guards bring the dark one to her throne room, still held within the magic suppressing chains. The subdued looking dark one looked up at Regina curiously, for he definitely wanted to know what fresh new torture his former apprentice would come up with this time. Internally though he was seething, at being so powerless to stop whatever it was she was going to do to her this time.

“Ah yes Rumplestilskien how good of you to join us!” tormented Regina, getting as much enjoyment she can out of this situation as she could.

 

“What choice do I have in the matter? You have me kept tightly bound in these infernal magic suppressing shackles and you have my dagger in your possession. So what is it of me you want this time hmm?” grumbled Rumple, his voice and retorts his only form of defence left to his disposal.

“You dear will be going to the land without magic, but you do this without your magic, without your dagger and without me casting a curse. Instead, I will send you there using this portal key I created. Your reign of terror is officially ended.”  With the end of her little speech, Regina had one of her guards place the portal key into the harness she had made specifically for this moment. Once the guard had secured it Regina began the chant needed to enact the spells thickly layered through every particle of the well worn old riding boot the Genie was able to procure for her.

The Genie now had the ability to come and go from the mirror, Regina having given him his freedom the minute he handed over the items she had him go looking for. Staying true to his promise to be her ever loyal servant and friend he remained in her service. As she continued to chant the old boot got brighter and hotter as the magic infused within was coming to life. Until finally the bean within opened the portal to the land without magic pulling Rumple inside it.  The portal key threw Rumple unceremoniously into the dense forest that littered large parts of the small tropical island of the coast of the northern Queensland coastline of the country of Australia.

So there the powerless dark one found himself on this small remote island surrounded by dense rainforest and unfamiliar animals and no possibility to find his son. The only thing he knew was that he was no longer wearing the magic suppressing shackles and chains. But to his dismay he also was without the fascinating portal key that Regina had created. One thing he also knew was that being so far away from his dagger he also didn’t have access to his magic. He then crawled around the area he landed in looking for something to help him walk without his magic, the foot he had shot to get out of the ogre war all those many centuries ago meant he needed a stick or a cane to help him walk.

He did after a long day of searching found a solidly built branch that had fallen to the underbrush. He had also found some large palm and fern fronds, he used them to create a makeshift shelter. Using a smaller version to fan himself with the thick humidity and heat. All he had to do now was figure out where exactly he was, and how he was going  to be able to find balefire. If he was lucky he just might even be able to find something to eat in this foreign land.

 

Upon seeing the portal key taking the dark one away from the enchanted forest and any other magical realm all together had her entire castle staff and herself celebrating.  They were finally rid of one of the worst dark magical user’s they had ever known. Regina used her last reserves of her magic to conjure up a large feast, so she, her guards and her castle staff were able to enjoy the win.


	3. Chapter3: Training a Saviour And Regina lives as the dark not so evil queen.

After a few years of peace without the dark one being around, Blue became restless. Without Regina being the Evil Queen, and her own nephew Rumplestiltskin missing without a trace. There was less opportunities for her to torture prisoners in the dungeons of both the Dark Kingdom and the Light Kingdom. Not only that but she was saddled with the job of training the saviour in the usage of magic. Snow practically begged her to teach her daughter how to use her magic.

Blue however would only ever teach Emma the most basic of magic, Snow and James been non the wiser about the ins and outs of magic failed to notice that Emma wasn’t being taught the kind of magic that would allow her to fulfil her role as the saviour. Most of the peasants thought Emma’s job was to defeat all the ‘evil’ witches in the realm. Including the dragon shifting witch who resided in the forbidden fortress.

Snow on the other hand saw no need to interfere with other kingdom’s problems not unless the ruling monarchs asked for their help. So Blue used Tinkerbelle to do her dirty work to drum up trouble within the Light kingdom. Getting the citizens to rally against one of the minor lords or ladies that ran the various villages in the kingdoms. Regina would send out her knights to take care of the problems much like she used to do, but nowadays it is done with less ruthlessness. She still ruled with an iron fist but rather than using her kingdom’s citizens fear against them to keep them in line. She introduced a program that encourages the peasants to sort out the more mundane and simple issues with the local nobility.

So that she only had to deal with the more serious problems such as rumours that a neighbouring kingdom is wanting to go to war with one of the noble families within her kingdom, and any other serious crimes that the local nobility can’t deal with themselves.  Regina also found not having to go around hunting for her former step-daughter rather soothing to her soul. As she has found time to learn different aspects of the magical arts.

Regina had learned Alchemy, healing with light magic, healing with dark magic, and how to use magic while wielding swords, bows and arrows. She also took it upon herself to help her mother get out from the grasp of the Black Fairy who had convinced the Queen of Hearts that her desire for power could be furthered if she did what both the Black and Blue fairies wanted her to do. Including kidnapping Emma when she was out riding her horse. Regina of course had saved the young Princess without anyone in the Light kingdom being aware of her efforts. All Snow and Charming knew was that an unknown knight had found where Emma had been taken and brought her to safety at the light castle.

Regina had made sure to use a glamour spell to conceal her identity, thankfully this time around Snow wasn’t able to see through it. But to Regina’s surprise Emma was able to see through the glamour. Though Emma kept quiet about it, too busy being in awe of Regina as she had heard  a lot  about the Evil Queen from both Blue and the many governesses that was tasked with making sure Emma knew about the world she lived in, the history of her parent’s kingdom. Charming made sure to train Emma in the ways of being a knight of the Light kingdom. Snow taught Emma how to shoot an arrow.  

Out in the training yard Charming and Emma a sparring with wooden practice swords. James had a proud grin on his face as Emma parried his moves with ease, at 14 years old she has almost surpassed him in swordsmanship. As well as formed a true bond with her horse. “Come on dad, you can do better than that.” Teased Emma, as she watched for James to leave himself open to an attack.

Then after a few parries Emma got her opening and she took advantage of it only for James to quickly block Emma’s attack. That proud smile still firmly locked in place. “Nice try there kid, but you need to better watch for true opening and not feints.” Instructed James as he thrusted in quick succession.

A few more thrusts back and forth until finally Emma bested James. “Good job honey, let’s take a break. Granny has made those chocolate cupcakes you love. Shall we head down into the kitchens?” congratulated James as he got up off the floor. And walked over to one of the bench seats along the walls of the indoor practice drill room.

“Sounds great!” replied Emma excitedly. Getting to indulge in the delicious sweet treats that Granny makes in the palace kitchens is one of her highlights of the day, right alongside spending time with her Godmother Red. Since Red is agreeable to Emma learning how to use both her light and dark magic.  Red had gotten  her hands on a few magical tomes that taught magical users how to do defensive magic, healing magic, offensive spells and how to create various potions that help with tracking, enchantments for adding to swords and other inanimate objects.

Creating the various potions came easy to Emma, it was figuring out the right emotions to cast the spells was the tricky part. James and Emma walked in silence for a few steps before the urge to ask questions got the best of Emma.  “So Dad, why didn’t you and mum ever have another child?”

“We just have been too busy making sure you become the Saviour you have always been destined to be. Once we get you trained enough to be able to protect this realm from the villains here in the Enchanted Forest, then your mother and I might try for another child. Why do you ask?” explained James, the best way he can given the limited knowledge he has of how to best approach this sort of topic. The more sensitive chats were Snow’s forte. He was better at topics that had to do with swordsmanship, horse riding and taking care of livestock.

Eventually they made it down to the kitchens where Granny was hard at work to getting the food ready for the palace’s lunch time meal. Upon seeing the King and Princess enter her domain her whole demeanour changed. “Your Majesty, your highness; how did your morning spar go?” greeted Granny as she briefly looked up from rolling out the dough for Emma’s favourite stuffed cheese bread.

“Great! I managed to best dad!” answered an overly excited Emma, much to the amusement of both James and Granny. Emma’s face lit up when she noticed  the two already set plates of chocolate cupcakes. The two royals sat down at the small table just to the side of the main preparation tables. Then quietly ate the cakes in a comfortable silence. When they had just about finished eating the cakes Red came into the kitchen, placing a kiss to her grandmother’s  cheek in greeting before walking over to Emma to do the same. Emma blushed with the affection shown to her by her godmother. She loved her godmother very much but as a young teen  she was beginning to not want such an overtly public display of affection. Especially not in front of the other palace servants.

With a loving chuckle Red sat down next to Emma. “You ready to join me for our mid-morning run?” inquired Red, winking in the Princess’s direction. While the oblivious Charming focused more on eating then paying attention to what Red and Emma were talking about. Emma simply nodded, then got up to follow Red, but before leaving the kitchens she gave her dad and granny a kiss on the cheek in goodbye. “Have fun sweetie, try not to be late for lunch. You know how your mum gets when you are late for meals.” Said Charming as Emma and Red left the room.

From the kitchen Red and Emma proceeded to head out to Red’s cottage located on the edge of the castle grounds.  Doing so at a fast jog so that the castle guards won’t get suspicious. Seeing them jog or running is less of a worry than if they were to just walk slowly.  This way they both keep up the pretence of going of a run, they make short work of reaching the humble cottage. Red may have a high status within the castle but she still preferred to live a humble life. More to give her some privacy of being a werewolf and so that she could get in contact with the fairies that were working against Blue.

Snow and Charming were still after all these years non the wiser about the true nature of the leader of the fairies. Snow and Charming were however aware of the part of the prophesy that was added to the dark curse making sure it backfired on Regina. which is why they were grooming Emma to become the Saviour they believe will be the one to reunite the two kingdoms. What they didn’t know is exactly how Emma was supposed to do it. They assume she would need to defeat all the villains of the realm and bring Regina into the fold of the ‘good guys’.

Red though had been clued in about the full verse of the prophesy. She knew that Emma will first marry the former Evil Queen uniting the Light and Dark kingdoms then she will be required with Regina to defeat the Blue fairy. Which is why Red had been teaching Emma how to use all of her magical abilities not just the parlour tricks Blue had been teaching Emma. Snow’s inability to see the true nature of her fairy godmother was why Red had to take on the responsibility to make sure Emma knew everything Red could find about both light and dark magic. She had asked her friends amongst the well known bandits and thieves in the realm and her friends Belle and Dorothy.

Red had met the hunter Dorothy in her travels across then magical realms and stumbled into her while running as a wolf. The wicked witch of the west had cast a spell on her to keep her from the Emerald city. Dorothy the determined Witch hunter was going to defeat the wicked witch once and for all but Red stopped her. Showed her a better way of dealing with Zelena then killing her.  They soon fell in love while on that particular adventure, and ever since Red and Dorothy had been courting. They wanted to get married one day but Red knew that now wasn’t the time. They had to defeat the Blue fairy before their union would be recognised in the Enchanted Forest. Because Blue refused to recognise same sex unions true love or not.

When they enter Red’s cottage they were greeted by Dorothy, “Hey wolfie, hi little saviour!” welcomed Dorothy with a warm and inviting smile and hugs.

“Hi Dorothy! Glad to see you again, how is Oz?” asked an excited Emma, she took a seat at the dining table where the current magical tome they were working from was currently opened at the page they last left it.

“Oz is fine, the wicked witch has left so that helps with the realm getting better and more prosperous. Oddly enough though even the Wizard has left the Emerald City. Glinda is currently ruling over it. and the circle of light witches is helping her. Although the seat of the west is currently unoccupied. As I have no interest in filling it and Zelena is still wicked. I feel more at home here in the Enchanted Forest with my Wolf here.” Replied Dorothy, giving a flirty wink at Red when she mentioned her.

Red  winked back while Emma was distracted with reading the magical book.

“Alright Emma, which spell are we going to work on today?” asked Red as she came over to look at the page she was reading.

“It is a healing spell, it says that I would need to channel my deepest feeling of love when healing a wound. When healing using light magic. But if I am wielding my dark magic at the time when healing it requires more focus and to channel the emotion that I would use when using dark magic, be it anger, rage, despair or any other negative emotion. Dark magic requires you also envisioning the wound as being healed.  

It also says that here are not so pleasant side affects if using dark magic to heal rather then using light magic. But the sting of dark magic can be dulled if I were to infuse the dark magic with just a little bit of light magic.” Explained Emma.

“Well then you will need a wound to practice healing with, Dorothy can I cut your arm a bit? It won’t be too deep.” Inquired Red of Dorothy, Emma watched them while they teased each other with their eyes and facial expressions. ‘ _I want what Red and Dorothy have together some day.’_ Thought Emma as she watched Red  cut the meaty part of Dorothy’s arm above the elbow.

“Ouch Wolfie, careful with that knife would you?” whined Dorothy as she clutched at the now weeping cut. Emma  walked over to where Dorothy was sitting and placed her hand over the wound as instructed, she channelled her love for her parents, Red and Granny. As the spell ignited a warm tingling sensation engulfed her entire hand in a white smoke, with golden sparks emitting from underneath her palm as it slowly clotted the blood and stitched the edges of the parted skin around the cut together.

“Ooooh, that tingles.” Exclaimed Dorothy as she felt Emma’s magic heal her arm. Emma, Red and Dorothy continued to create wounds for Emma to heal, both on herself and on the other two women until Emma had got the hang of healing with light magic, then again with dark magic. Then when lunchtime came around they cleaned up what they were doing before turning the page to the next spell for tomorrow’s lesson.  

A few months went by and Emma got better with her magic as well as her swordsmanship. Her latest lesson was how to wield her sword while riding hard and fast on her horse. It was dodgy going but Emma was slowly getting used to it.

While over in the far edge of the dark wood’s the apprentice could be seen walking through a large dead tree trunk.  Purple is in the hidden library of prophesy’s concealed deep inside a fallen dead tree trunk. Ancient decaying magic still lingers around the entrance to the tree trunk. She is reading the scroll that contains the full prophesy that a small section of it was added to the dark curse to ensure it played out the way it was meant to.

The sorcerer’s apprentice enters the room carrying the current book of stories containing the most recent author trapped onside it. The author had been manipulating the story to the detriment of those who are important to the prophesy which was why the apprentice had trapped him inside.  He had bought the book to the library to prevent the author from continuing to help blue and the black fairy destroy everything that Purple and the apprentice’s challenging work in making sure that the prophesy comes true.

There have been many versions of the prophesy dedicated to two specific souls who have been given a multitude of bad hands. Had their lives ruined over and over by the Blue fairy. This time around is the one where they will be finally able to defeat the blue and black fairies. To have their happy lives they have long deserved to live. It has taken a lot of effort to find and derail the various flunkies that the fairies had recruited from interfering with these two soul’s lives.

“Eric, there you are I was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it back here.” Welcomed purple giving the apprentice her friendliest of smiles.

“Sorry my dear, trapping that meddlesome author took longer than I thought it would  the black fairy almost prevented me from completing my task. But thankfully I was able to persevere.” Replied the apprentice as he took a seat across from the fairy.

“I almost didn’t make it either, Blue has sent her dim-witted fairy Green to monitor my movements. She even faked having Green’s de-winging ceremony so that no one would expect her to be around to grant any wishes.” Continued Purple like her and the apprentice were simply carrying on a conversation that had been interrupted.

“Really Blue sent Tinkerbelle after you? Has Blue gone completely bananas or what? That nitwit couldn’t tell the difference between a true wish and a fake one if she had it slap her in the face!” exclaimed the apprentice as he fidgeted in his chair.

“Yeah well Blue has always been a bit bonkers about this prophesy. Do you think it is finally coming true? That the Saviour can defeat Blue for good?” questioned Purple.

“The Sorcerer has foreseen it. It is much clearer to him this time. The chant infused dust spell has begun its work on the Queen. She has already made changes within herself. She has yet to meet Emma in person, but still her dark heart is brighter than it was before. More red is showing in it now.” Answered the apprentice.

‘Great that is good news! How are Emma’s sword and magic skills coming along?” enquired Purple getting excited to hear about the young teen she was meant to have been given to be her fairy god-child.

“Her father has been teaching her the ways of a noble knight whenever Snow is busy with court duties or taking care of her other duties as ruler. Emma has really taken to horse riding and has formed a true bond with her chosen horse, she has named it Apricot. She could certainly match the Queen with her natural talent and easy grace. I can see this as something the queen and the saviour will bond about. Emma’s magical abilities however are slow going.

Since Emma can wield both light and dark magic. Although her parents refuse to acknowledge her dark magic.  She struggles with finding the right emotions to allow her to use her magic. She is most proficient with defensive spells. I must say that what she can do is impressive considering how much her parents have limited what type of magic she can learn. Being the product of true love helps her with her light magic.” Replied the apprentice.

“Well, the best we can do until either one of us can train her with her magic or even the Queen for that matter. We should get to working on what we do best. Deciphering prophesies and working behind the scenes to deal with Blue and Black’s flunkies. Least we can do to help Regina and Emma.” Declared Purple, as she refocused on the scroll she was reading before her friend the apprentice arrived.

“Yes my dear, we will…” said the apprentice as he pulled out other scrolls in the room to see what he can figure out.

 

Meanwhile, Emma was sneaking out of her bedroom chambers. As much as she enjoyed learning light magic with the Blue fairy, she had this niggling feeling that the fairy wasn’t always telling the truth. Especially whenever Emma requested to hear the fairy’s version of the story of why there was an enchanted wardrobe she can’t use in her old nursery. She may only be a young teen barely fifteen seasons old. But she for her entire life that she could remember be able to tell when someone was lying to her. Blue for sure was always lying to her, she tried to get her mother to believe her when she told her on many occasions only that her mother was to blinded by her childhood connection and long-time friendship with the fairy to listen to Emma.

Much to the delight of Blue, who this entire time since her curse failed for the second time to be cast. So Emma would leave her chambers when she knew her parents were sleeping to go into the secret archive room within the castle’s library. In this archive room her late step grandfather King George, hid the vast collection of dark magic tomes he had his most trusted thieves steal for him. Which is where Emma was headed at this moment. She crept through the cold corridors ever vigilant  of where the royal guards were walking on their nightly patrol.

As she was walking she heard faint heavy footsteps coming in her direction, she then quickly dashed behind one of the suits of armour that adorn the long corridors in decoration. Clinging desperately to the shadows. For she knew if the guards caught her out of bed way past her curfew. Well then she would find herself being laid across her mother’s lap her night gown bunched up under her armpits and her undergarments pooled at her ankles. Her mother would then use her soft riding crop to whip across her buttocks in even patterns, hard enough to create welts and blisters. Rendering it very painful for her to sit down for short periods of time. Those experiences were a strong deterrent for her to not get caught.

Emma was thankful she didn’t get caught, but jumped slightly when she heard the soft bemused chuckle coming from one of the leather armchairs in the room. Emma turned around to see her favourite fairy Nova or what Blue calls her Pink. Nova liked to turn up at the castle during the hours Emma would sneak into the hidden archive room, as Nova has access to the books at the dark woods archive through the Purple fairy as she still maintains contact with the exiled fairy and her sorcerer’s apprentice lover.

She had the current version of the once upon a time tomes with her on the coffee table in front of her. Ready for Emma to read it along with her. Emma took a seat next to the fairy and happily snuggled into the chair while they read the book together. Then once the book was read Nova went through the book about creating potions with Emma. Nova enjoyed this time with Emma as her great niece lived up to the charming name that her nephew’s bloodline was well known for.  Not that Emma knew of their familiar bonds. As only Nova’s lover Grumpy knew about the connection. Blue wasn’t aware that purple was Nova’s biological sister as purple was exiled long before Nova came into her fairy powers.

They read together and even tried making some of the potions together before it was time for Emma to head back to her Chambers. She needed to get some sleep before she had to be up again. To start her day all over again.


	4. Chapter 4: an unusual meeting of a Saviour and her Queen.

Three years have gone by and Snow and Charming’s Kingdom was on the brink of financial ruin. Due to the many wars that have cropped up over the last three years. That were instigated by Blue through the use of her main lacky Tinkerbelle, the cost of constantly having to send an army against the neighbouring kingdom’s armies except for the Dark Kingdom as Regina wouldn’t go to war with the kingdom that had her saviour in it. Instead Regina would send reinforcements to help protect the light kingdom. Sending the huntsmen along knowing that Snow would trust him over one of her dark knights.

The huntsman would lead the dark army into the battle following Charming’s lead, their enchanted armours and weapons giving them the edge in the battles. It took awhile but eventually the declarations of wars dwindled down giving them a much needed break. Emma who was now old enough to join the battles was given her own army to lead into battle. Something she was rather proud of, as was Regina whom Emma had finally gotten to meet. Their first interaction was on her seventeenth birthday when she heard someone speak through one of the mirrors in the hallway leading to her bedchambers.

It had sounded like an argument but the people arguing were not the voices of people she knew. The main voice though drew her in like a moth to a flame. The other voice while sultry gave her a chill down her spine. Like it was void of life. Emma had turned to face the mirror in question and the image of two women with a familial  resemblance to each other fascinated her.  “Hello? Why are you two arguing in my mirror?” questioned an amused Emma.

Upon hearing Emma speaking both Cora and Regina stopped arguing, and looked in the direction of the mirror they heard Emma coming through. “Who are you dear?” questioned Cora, as she gave Emma her most menacing looks.

Emma visibly gulped as she cowed to the look she was receiving. “Uh, I am Princess Emma Swan of the Light Kingdom, Knight Leader of the second guard.” Returned Emma as she regained her confidence when she saw Regina looking at her through the mirror. Something about the Dark Queen drew her in. gave her the strength she needed to withstand the darkness that poured through the mirror from the older woman who must be Regina’s mother.

“Ah yes the famed Saviour. Tell me dear how is it that you are able to communicate through my daughter’s looking glass?!” stated Cora her voice dripping with a malicious vibe. Making Emma feel like Cora was going to put her arm through the mirror and rip her heart out of her chest.

“Leave her alone mother, can’t you see that she is just curious as to how the mirror is showing us in her castle?” interrupted Regina as she sensed the tension between her mother and Emma rising to dangerous levels.

“Now Regina darling I was handling it, we don’t need that insipid daughter of your enemy messing with my plans for you.” Declared Cora as she used her magic on Regina to  try and bring her in line to what she wants. Completely ignoring Emma who was watching it all unfold in the mirror.

“Mother stop please, I will do as you say, I will be good I promise.” Breathed out a struggling Regina. as many unpleasant memories of Cora doing the same thing to her when she was her current body’s age for the first time. With her using magic to control her.

“Let her go! She did nothing wrong!” shouted Emma as she desperately tried to think of a way to get to the dark queen’s aid. Her inner saviour just begging to come out and defend the woman being magically restrained by the older woman. Emma had only just learnt how to teleport in her recent magic lesson with Red and Dorothy. But Emma had never been to the Dark Castle before but she had been to the dark forest that surrounded Regina’s castle she often rode her noble horse Apricot practicing using her now enchanted sword while riding on the practice targets that her father had set up in the trees.  Charming might not be aware of Emma learning how to use her dark magic but he was aware that she did like to practice her skills with a sword on her own.

Mostly because before when she used train with the other knights under her command she accidently let her emotions take control over the sparring match and her magic got involved. She accidently hurt her sparring partner with an elemental ball of energy on the arm holding the sword. Ever since that moment Emma practiced on her own. She healed the knight of course surprising her father who was watching her train.  He hadn’t realised just how advanced she was with her light magic. He didn’t think Blue was all that great at teaching Emma magic. He honestly thought that what Blue was teaching Emma would be useless in a real battle.

Regardless of what she had been doing in her magic lessons teleporting to such a great distance was dangerous for Emma to do but in this moment when someone else’s life was at stake she didn’t think about the consequences of her actions she just simply engulfed herself in white smoke while concentrating hard on the dark forest that surrounds the boarders of the Dark Castle’s defensive walls that surround the apple orchard, royal gardens and the open field set up for horse riding and horse show jumping obstacles.

When the smoke cleared Emma found herself pressed up against the dark castle’s outer defensive walls at the very edge of the dark forest. ‘ _ugh that could have gone better, looks like I will be climbing over this wall.’_ Thought Emma as she prepared herself for a tough climb over the reinforced stone wall. Being careful not to loose her footing she eventually managed to climb over the wall landing with a thump on the ground on the other side firmly in the dark castle’s boundaries.  Emma then made a mad dash across the grounds winding her way through the Apple orchard looking for a way to get inside the castle without being seen.

Even though the dark kingdom’s knights would never hurt or attack Emma as Regina would punish them for insubordination. The light and Dark kingdom’s have been at a tentative peace ever since the day Emma was born. one of the royal guards spotted Emma running through the orchard and called out to her, “ hey princess over here!” when she heard the guard Emma sprinted in the direction of the voice. The guard matched her speed silently guiding her towards the servents side entrance that the guard knew the Queen of Hearts would ignore.  Emma followed the guards lead hoping that she would take Emma in the right direction.

Turns out her trust in the dark royal guard was the right thing to have as the guard had led her right up to the room that Regina and Cora were fighting in. Regina was now freed from her mother’s magical grip but they were locked in a fierce magical battle. Balls of fire flying in every direction as they bounced off the defensive shields both witches erected in the nick of time. Emma stepped into the room once the guard had opened the door. The guard followed her in and slowly crept behind Cora poised ready to strike but only held back form taking the final blow from a look from her queen. Mulan stepped back and waited for Regina to give her the sign to proceed.

Emma however joined in on the magical battle sending her own magical balls of energy and fire balls at Cora coming to the defence of Regina. at one point during the battle Cora was about to rip out Regina’s heart from her chest but Emma being the saviour and ever brave knight stepped in front of Regina taking her place. “Oh you foolish girl!” said Cora as she moved her hand to get a firm grip on Emma’s heart. “Don’t you know that love is weakness?” taunted Cora as she tried to pull on Emma’s heart but failing to do so as her heart just wouldn’t budge from its secure place in Emma’s chest.

“No it is strength!” declared Emma proudly as a bright white light burst out of her chest sending Cora flying backwards into the wall at the end of the long dinning room sending the food spread out over the table in every direction. Regina who was in complete shock walked around from behind Emma to stand in front of her brave young saviour. She reached out to touch Emma’s chest just above where her heart resided just to be sure that Emma still had her heart in it’s place. Feeling satisfied that Emma still had her heart she removed her hand once she registered the knowing look on Emma’s face.

Regina stayed in close proximity to Emma as she found herself drawn into her like a magnet trying to reach its connected other half. “Hi I am Emma, you must be Regina the ex- Evil Queen. Nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from my tutors and from what my parents and godmother told me about you.” Said Emma holding out a hand for Regina to confusedly shake.

 While Regina and Emma made official introductions Cora briefly watched then teleported herself out of the castle back to her hiding place in Rumple’s abandoned castle. She was soon greeted by the Blue Fairy. “You failed me Cora, you were supposed to get your daughter under control so that she rescinded back into darkness. She has to be dark for my plan to work.” Barked an angry Blue, who then conjured the box keeping Cora’s darkened heart safe. Cora noticing that Blue had the box with her heart in it in her hands began to panic.

“I tired I did but that meddling genie that is stuck inside my daughter’s mirrors interfered by letting the saviour see and hear us through a connected mirror in the Light Kingdom’s castle. I was not aware that Regina communicated with Snow White and her husband through mirrors.” Pleaded Cora, while silently begging the fairy to not crush her heart.

“You were careless, and arrogant you failed to see beyond your thinking of power being all that you need. I should have known better to think a heartless witch like you would underestimate the power of light magic. Why do you think I have been making sure to only teach the most basic of magic to the saviour. She must have been learning the more practical offensive and defensive magic on her own or she had another teacher.” Uttered Blue getting of track with the conversation.

Cora just stood there and listened to the fairy go on in a rambling monologue taking in every bit of information she could gleam without getting interrupted. While over in the Dark castle Regina a and Emma were having a very awkward first meeting. Awkward for Regina at least because she had watched from a far Emma grow up and become the seventeen year old woman she was that day. So Regina wasn’t sure what to say to Emma after her warm greeting.

“Hello Emma, I am Regina. I am sorry but I am not sure what to say as my last name because since I am widowed to your late grandfather, my late father was the youngest son of King Xaiver, and my mother is the daughter of a miller but is known more for being the Queen of Hearts. While I am sure you know me as the Evil Queen which your mother so aptly named me. Sorry I am rambling. It is nice to meet you Emma.” Replied a very nervous Regina.

“Not to worry I am just as nervous as you are. It’s not everyday you meet the woman of your dreams. Wow did I just say that out loud?” replied Emma, getting all fidgety in her nervousness. Regina  then sat down at the dining table and gestured towards Emma to do the same.

“How did you get here? I didn’t see or feel you teleport into the castle or this room…” inquired a curious Regina as she is slowly getting over her nervousness.

“I teleported to the edge of the dark forest near the wall that defends the bottom edge of your apple orchard.  I climbed the wall then ran through the orchard. Your guard who is standing stiffly over in that corner over there called  out to me when she saw me and led the way to this room. It is a very nice dining room by the way. This was my grandfather’s castle when you were married to him wasn’t it?” replied Emma, her own curiosity coming into play.

“Yes it was, but let’s not talk about my past with your grandfather, it wasn’t a pleasant time for me. Tell me about how your horse riding is coming along? I have seen how you ride when you have gone to battle. Though that isn’t the only way to ride a horse, have you been practicing the jumps?” responded Regina, tyring her best not to let her negative emotions associated with Leopold.

“Yes I have but I am not as good as my mum tells me you are. Would you show me sometime? I would like to get better at it so that my riding isn’t just as a knight.” Asked Emma.  Emma used her magic to teleport two of Granny’s mini chocolate cakes. As her coming her to Regina’s castle meant that she would miss out on enjoying the cakes as a special treat for her birthday.  At least more of a treat then she usually got from Granny on the days she trained with her dad. On her birthdays though Granny always made her favourites and wouldn’t ever grumble if she ate more then two during the day. In the Light Kingdom her birthday is usually a large celebration. Everyone in the kingdom is invited to celebrate the day the ‘saviour’ was born.

Emma though was hoping that Regina would want to celebrate it with her, by eating these cakes with her. “What are those?” asked Regina picking up one of the cakes and sniffing it, “oh wow it smells delicious…”continued Regina her mouth practically watering in anticipation of eating the cake.

“They taste just as good as they smell. Eat it, Granny made them for my birthday. I was on my way down to the kitchen’s to eat some when I heard you and your mother arguing through the mirror. Emma took a bit of hers first just to show Regina that there was nothing wrong with them. Regina seeing the enthusiasm that Emma took to eating the cake, took a bite out of her own. Relishing  in the sweet velvety flavour that hit her tastebuds.  When they had both finished eating the cakes Emma drummed up the courage to ask “Um, Regina would you come to my birthday ball tonight?”

“That sounds lovely, what is the dress code for your ball?” replied Regina, once the shock of being asked to join in on the celebrations. Over the last few years she has wanted to go join her former step-daughter in celebrating the birth of the saviour, but she never received an invitation. Much to her bitter disappointment considering all the help she gave the light kingdom in defeating the wars that was sent their way. So getting a personal invitation from the saviour herself was a pleasant surprise.

“This year the theme is knights and damsels, I wanted to be able to dress as a knight for my birthday for once. I really don’t like wearing the big ball gowns my mum favours whenever we throw big balls. So you can dress as either a knight or a Queen in your case, as I seriously doubt you are Damsel in distress.” Explained Emma.

“You would be correct, well then I will just have to surprise you. You should probably get back to the light kingdom, enjoy your day and I will see you tonight at your ball.” Replied Regina giving Emma her signature smile that has gotten many a woman and men to follow her into her bed. If the look in Emma’s eyes were to say anything it was that if Regina gave Emma the say so she would give her virginity to her in a heartbeat. If Regina was still fully her Evil Queen persona she would’ve bedded the saviour right then and there.

These days though she knows better, that someone like Emma her first time should be done right. Be memorable, instead she decides to get to know Emma first see if they would be more then just a one night stand. If the undeniable pull towards Emma was more then just physical attraction. Perhaps the ball tonight would give her an idea. If nothing else she might at least gain a new friend.  

Emma gave Regina a respectable nod before engulfing herself in white smoke and teleporting herself into the throne room of the light castle. When she gets there she is greeted by a frantic Snow. “Where have you been? We have been searching everywhere for you, it has been hours since your maids came to get you to come down to breakfast!” probed a frantic Snow.

“Calm down mum, I was just over at the Dark Kingdom Castle I heard Regina fighting with her mother the Queen of Hearts in one of the mirrors in the corridors near my chambers. Her mother then started to magically strangle Regina, I had to go help. It is the way of a hero isn’t it?” replied Emma, trying to get her mother to calm herself down.

“So did you save her?” asked Snow, as Emma took her seat on her own throne. Emma sat down on her own smaller throne on her mother’s side. So that they could continue the conversation.

“I did mum, I stopped Cora from ripping out Regina’s heart. I blasted her with my magic from within my heart. She left the castle after that. And I invited Regina to my ball tonight. She looks my age, how is that possible?” quizzed Emma, the image of Regina looking to be her age, when she should be at least eight years older than her own mother.   

“Do you remember when your father and I told you the story of your birthday?” Emma nodded in response to Snow’s question. “Well on that day Regina had cast the dark curse, you and I were going to travel through the Enchanted wardrobe in your old nursery. But the curse backfired on Regina, it regressed her body back to the age she was when I first met her, I was ten and Regina had not long turned seventeen much like you are now. You see Regina had saved me from a runaway horse. My father was grateful to her so he proposed to Regina. my father wanted someone who would be a mother figure for me, but I know now he also was looking for someone to warm his bed and to try for a male heir for the throne.

I didn’t understand it back then, but I always noticed that Regina wore a lot of heavy makeup on her face and neck. She used to make sure to wear dresses with long sleeves. I saw underneath them one day, she had many dark bruises all over her body. My father must have beaten her, he was not one to be denied anything and if Regina ever said no to him I bet he would’ve made sure she knew not to. He used to do it to my mother when she was alive as well. I am just lucky he never laid a hand on me. But I think that might be due to Regina protecting me from him. She may of hated me back then, but she would never harm a child.

She waited until I was old enough to take care of myself before she convinced the genie to kill my father for her. I know Regina wanted revenge for my inability to keep a secret but, if I am honest with myself if I had never told Cora about Daniel  I wouldn’t have met your father and had you. As terrible as it was what Cora did to Regina and Daniel, I was only ten years old and had lost my own mother I was naive enough to think that Cora wouldn’t do anything to harm Regina. I thought she would let Regina be happy with Daniel. I was wrong about that.

Ever since the night the curse backfired she has stayed looking like the eighteen year old who was forced to marry my father. She has the mind of her thirty four year old self. Regina has slowly come back to being the woman who saved my life from that horse so she is more then welcome here for your ball. Who knows Emma maybe you might be able to save her darkened heart.” Explained Snow.

“Thank you for telling me all  that mum, I have a running session with Red today I better get going. Will see you at meal time.” Stated Emma before heading off to Red’s cottage, where Red and Dorothy had prepared a day of fun for Emma to enjoy as a treat for her seventeenth birthday.

The day had gone smoothly, Emma enjoyed herself and then at the ball she got to dance with Regina who came as the most regal looking Queen whose dress colours matched the newly made  formal armour set she was presented for entering the full knighthood ranks, that wasn’t just as a ceremonial position.  From then one Regina and Emma made sure to spend more time together to get to know each other better.

They bonded over horse riding, and it was on one of those rides that Emma was granted her first kiss. Given to her by Regina who was slowly falling for Emma. The kiss was a heat of the moment one. It wasn’t expected but it was most definitely wanted. Regina had also started giving Emma more advanced magic training that she couldn’t learn from a book. Became close friends until one day Regina asked Emma if she could court her.  Emma bashfully said yes, and soon their days was spent doing more romantic things.

One time Regina took Emma out on a ride to where the door to Oz was located. They travelled through the door and went on a magical adventure while there they came across the wicked witch of the west who they found had a major case of envy over Regina becoming Queen and being able to grow up with their mother. Emma and Regina worked together as a team to get her to not try and kill them. Emma’s light magic subdued zelena enough for Regina to talk her down and to see what their mother was really like and just how not so glamourous and great it was to be a Queen, married to a king who was kind to his daughter and peasants but cruel and mean to her.

Zelena had a magical disk that showed bits and pieces of Regina’s life. It however never showed the nastier details that Regina explained until Regina added an enchantment to the disk so that Zelena could see and experience it all for herself. At the end of the vision from the disk, Zelena finally believed Regina and agreed to come back to the Enchanted Forest with them. Zelena moved into the Dark Castle with Regina, and the two sisters began to bond. Emma found that she rather enjoyed getting to know the red headed witch as well and Zelena and Emma became fast friends.

When Emma’s eighteenth birthday became closer Emma overheard her parent’s arguing about what to do about fixing the situation with the Light kingdom’s dwindling treasury funds. Snow was suggesting that they marry Emma off to the son of their friends Queen Ella and King Thomas. Gain some funds from the joining of the two kingdoms, but Charming was against that idea. He knew how much Emma loved Regina and he didn’t want to see Emma have to be separated from the woman she loved. Snow was oblivious to the romantic side of the relationship between Regina and Emma. She knew that they were close but she just didn’t see how close they had become. It was much the same when it come to truly noticing the relationship between Red and Dorothy. Granny had tried to enlighten her but Snow just wasn’t getting it.

Emma though had heard enough so she took off to her bedchambers to pack herself a bag. There was no way she was going to be forced into a marriage to a man she didn’t know. Not when she was already found someone she loved deeply.  She teleported herself into her bedroom and grabbed apricot’s saddle bags she placed an enchantment on them to allow them to be able to hold all of her belongings without needing more bags or making them too heavy.

She then went over to her mirror set in her vanity that sat against the wall  opposite the end of her Queen’s side bed. She called out to the Genie like Regina taught her to do, for whenever she wanted to contact her in between their courting dates. “Mister Genie are you there? I really need to talk to Regina it is urgent!” Emma softly chanted into the mirror. She didn’t want anyone to overhear her.

“Yes your highness I will get her for you. I heard what your parents were saying about marrying you off to another kingdom, your father though he tried to convince your mother to change her mind but Snow White is a very stubborn woman. But don’t worry I am sure the majesty Queen Regina will help you deal with Snow.” Responded Genie before he smoked out to get his Queen’s attention.

Soon enough Regina appeared in the mirror, “Emma darling, what is the matter?” asked a concerned Regina.

“My mother wants to marry me off to one of her friend’s kingdom to save the light kingdom from financial bankruptcy. I don’t want to be forced into an arranged marriage, I want to be with you. Can I move in with you?” explained Emma.

“Of course you can, teleport yourself into my castle I will have the huntsman retrieve Apricot so that he is here with you. I will see you soon my love.” Answered Regina, before phasing out of the mirror. Emma grabbed her bags and engulfed herself in her signature smoke, teleporting herself not the throne room of Regina’s castle. She placed the bags down on the floor just as Regina had come over to where she was standing to take her in her arms in a warm embrace.

“Come on Emma lets go to my chambers and you can tell me everything that you over heard and what you think would be the ideal way to fix your parent’s kingdoms finances.” Emma simply nodded and allowed Regina to teleport them into Regina’s bedroom. When they got there Regina walked them over to the two armchairs set over near the balcony doors. There was a small side table sitting in between the two armchairs. On that table a tray with two steaming teapots, and other small jugs containing some milk, a jar of honey and a plate piled high full of the small chocolate cakes that Emma loves that granny makes.

They take a seat together and pour themselves a cup of tea each, Emma naturally grabbed herself one of the cakes. Before delving into the full story of what happened to have Emma ask if she could move in with Regina. when Regina heard the full story she felt herself getting angry and took to pacing across the room to help her control the anger lest she took it out on someone.

“Your mother is so frustratingly stubborn. She was like that as a child as well. It used to drive me absolutely crazy. But don’t worry I won’t let her take you away. Not for any reason. I will try and convince her of one of your ideas to fix the situation. And I would like to ask your parents if I could take your hand in marriage. I have been thinking about it a lot lately. What do you think will you marry me?” rambled Regina as she continued to pace the room.

“Yes Regina, I will marry you. Will you please stop pacing though?” It is making me dizzy.” Replied Emma as she came over to where Regina was pacing blocking her path.

“Was that a yes?” asked a shocked Regina, she never thought that Emma would say yes. Instead of answering her Emma simply pulled Regina into her arms then crushed her lips into Regina’s. They kissed passionately, tongues seeking entrance before exploring each other’s mouths. Hands exploring the other’s bodies above their respective clothing. Only breaking apart when they struggled to pull air into their lungs. They rested their foreheads together, just relishing the comfort they felt being in each other’s arms.

Before they could take it any further they were interrupted by the loud banging on Regina’s bedroom chambers doors. “Hey Sis, you probably come out of there and into the throne room you have a rather irate Snow White panicking about where her daughter has gotten too.” Shouted Zelena through the doors.  Regina and Emma pulled themselves apart and exited the bedroom to prevent the red head from just barging in. It wouldn’t be the first time that Zelena had done that interrupting their make out sessions before they could go any further much to the frustration of Emma.

“Hello Zee, how’s it going?” greeted Emma shocking the red head. Emma laughed heartedly at the facial reaction of her friend. When she recovered from her laughing fit the three of them walked together into the throne room. Which surprised the light kingdom’s monarch.

“Emma you are here? Why did you leave with all of your belongings?” interrogated Snow.

“Come Snow, take a seat we have much to tell you.” Instructed Regina.  Snow did as she was asked, then waited for Regina and Emma to explain everything.

 


	5. Chapter 5: the most interesting news

“Okay, so here’s how it is mum. I overheard you arguing with dad about arranging a marriage to Queen Ella and King Thomas’s son to fix the financial issues in the Light Kingdom. I don’t want to get married to someone I have never met. I am already in love with Regina. so please don’t force me marry someone against my will.” Pleaded Emma.

“Emma sometimes we have to do things we don’t want to do. Not everyone gets to have true love. Others have to settle for contentment. But those born into royalty have a duty to their people. Your duty is to help our kingdom not go into ruins over money.” Replied Snow, completely ignoring the fact that Emma had confessed to being in love with her former step-mother.

“Snow, surely you and your kingdom advisors can figure out a way for your kingdom to gain funds without resorting to selling your daughter and only child of to the highest bidder. Did you not learn anything from what you know about how I became the wife of your late father?” probed Regina.

“You are right…” sighed Snow, “do you know of another way to get more money to keep the kingdom running?” probed Snow looking in Regina’s direction.

“I do, you could hold a fair and charge admission and have a stall that allows your more regular citizens to gain access to yourself or Charming so that they can air their grievances. Or you could raise the tax rates, organise jousting tournaments and charge admission for all citizens to be able to watch it. there are many different ways  you can raise funds. Any of those suggestions will be beneficial.” Explained Regina, as she took Emma’s hand in hers and interlaced their fingers giving them a slight squeeze.

“I will talk to Charming about your suggestions and will see what we decide. Emma please come home with me now.” Responded Snow. She had begun to  get up from her seat but the look Regina gave her pause enough to stay seated.

“Snow, I would like to get your permission to marry your daughter. I have already asked Emma and she has said yes to marrying me all we need now is your blessing.” Beseeched Regina as she hoped that the other monarch would be open to the idea of her being able to spend the rest of her life to be with Emma. That she would be able to make Emma happy. That Emma makes her happy.

Snow looked at both her daughter then at Regina, and she finally saw the love they shared for each other was more then just that of the bonds of friendship. “Yes I give you my blessing. We will need to talk more about it with your father as well so we can start the preparations and plans for your wedding, he is going to be so very happy for you Emma. He had a feeling that the two of you were forming a true bond ever since your seventeenth birthday and he saw the two of you dancing. I will go back home to the light castle, I love you both I truly do.” As Snow was saying the last sentence she gave a kiss to both Emma and Regina’s foreheads and from each kiss a bright light erupted from it. bathing the three of them in a warm and loving light.

Then Snow left for the Light Kingdom while Regina helped Emma get settled into the Dark Castle. Emma, Regina, Zelena, Mulan and Belle began to all get to know each well and Mulan took it upon herself to better train Emma with her sword. For if she was going to marry her Queen Regina then Emma needed to be able to defend not only with her magic but be stronger in her skills as a knight.  Emma agreed to become Mulan’s trainee, while Regina and Zelena taught Emma and Belle how  to control their magic. And taught them new spells, potions and enchantments.

Regina and Emma still continued to have their dates, which both women thoroughly enjoyed. Like the one time they attended one of the new festivals that the Light kingdom held to raise money to keep the kingdom running. There was this game stall that had many moving targets. The ones participating in the game where given a compact bow and ten arrows. The players who hit the most targets within the time given won a prize. So Emma challenged her mother to the contest and surprisingly Emma won it fair and square. She then gave the prize to Regina who had loved watching Emma shoot the arrows at all ten of the targets while Snow only managed to get seven of the targets.  Seeing her former step daughter get bested in her strongest of fighting apparatuses was a guilty pleasure.

 

One another of those dates Regina and Emma came across the abandoned castle of the dark one’s they decided to explore the castle for a while. It felt romantic when they clutched to each other when dodging one of the many booby traps Rumple had left scattered around the castle. It was when they found the room that held some of Rumple’s most prized treasures they found that it was sealed with blood magic.  But what was the most curious for them was that it wasn’t Rumple’s blood that was needed to unlock the seal. “Why would this room be sealed with my bloodline Regina? What is the point in that? Did the dark one expect for me to one day find this room or maybe my parents?” Quired Emma, her confusion clear on her face.

“I have not a clue dear, I sent Rumple of to the land without magic years ago with a rather complicated spell on an object from that land, a magic bean that was enchanted to take him to some random rainforest on one of the more remote kingdoms in that realm. At least that is what the Genie told me when he found the object.  So my suspicions though is someone connected to your family was the one to set this up.” Retorted Regina as she wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist to hold her close to her body.

“Well there is only one way to find out who is behind this…” countered Emma as she pulled out one of the smaller blades that Mulan had given Emma to help protect her and Regina when they went out on one of their adventurous dates. She then cut a small slice across the meaty part of her palm underneath  her thumb of her left hand. She winced at the slight pinching feeling as the blood pooled at the edges of the cut. Emma then held her bleeding hand out to the invisible barrier that prevented them from being able to touch the handle on the door to the room they wanted to explore.

The barrier shimmered briefly before falling down completely. They opened the door and walked through. There they found countless Knick knacks, some old fairy wands and certain objects that only a witch or dark fairy that was knowledgeable of dark magic would know what was contained inside.  A softly thudding heart. Regina had no idea who’s heart it was but for some strange reason Emma was drawn to it. like the box’s contents would be the key to Regina and Zelena’s happiness. So Emma carefully opened the box to find an almost completely darkened heart. It shocked Regina and Emma to the core at just how dark the person who owned it must have become for it to barely have a single red glow to it.

Emma then gently placed the heart into one of her soft satchel pouches that she kept in the inner pockets of her riding jacket. They continued to walk around the room examining the various objects, until they felt the presence of a certain fairy that both Emma and Regina disliked for one reason or another.  “Look what the cat dragged in…the saviour and the Evil Queen hand in hand. Whatever could the couple prophesied to destroy me could be doing in my new castle?” taunted Blue as she came down to stand in her human form in front of them. An eerie yet menacing look upon her face.  

“Your new castle you say? Why would the leader of the fairies need with an abandoned castle? Hmmm, I wonder if it is because you miss your nephew Rumplestiltskin?” taunted Regina with just a hint of her old evil queen side, coming out in her voice.

“How dare you talk to me that way!” was all Blue could manage to say with her anger starting to  get the best of her sparks flew out of the end of her wand hitting a shocked Emma. So shocked that she wasn’t fast enough to erect a defensive shield. Seeing Emma get hurt had Regina’s anger flare up so she sent a fire ball at Blue who quickly transformed back into her pixie form to avoid getting hit by the flames.  She flew out of the room and headed to where Cora was currently held up.

Emma in the heat of the moment of seeing Regina throw the fire ball at the fairy leapt into Regina’s arms and kissed her with a wild abandon. Then breaking the kiss in order to catch her breath. “Thank you for defending me, you are my hero.” Said Emma in a teasing manner as she planted a few chaste kisses on Regina’s cheeks, chin and nose. Much to Regina’s amusement.  They then left the castle not wanting to run into Blue once more so soon. Regina teleported them to where they had tied their horses up and  they went for a leisurely ride through the forests along the way back towards the Dark Kingdom castle.

When they finally made it back to Regina’s castle, it was to find Red and Dorothy waiting for them in the sitting room. Where Zelena was currently trying her best to entertain them. While Mulan watched over the scene trying and failing to hold back on her chuckles. As the couple was great at spouting witty banter matching toe to toe with the red headed witch. It seems that Dorothy and Zelena were well on their way to making amends with each other. It was a slow process but both women were trying their best to  appease both Red and Emma.  Zelena wanted to appease Emma because she knew it would make her sister happy. Something she wanted to desperately make sure her younger half-sister knew she did. As their own tentative relationship was getting closer to becoming the sisterly bond she had always secretly wanted her entire life growing up in Oz.

“Red! Dorothy! You both made it!” exclaimed an overly excited Emma her girlish charm making Regina smile so brightly it almost blinded everyone in the room. Zelena and Regina took a seat on one of the love seats near the warm fire in the middle of the room while Red, Dorothy and Emma sat  on the larger lounge next to it opposite the fire.

“I have missed you Emma, I hope you have been keeping up with your magical training now that you don’t have the lessons with either Blue or Dorothy and I.” said Red with a jovial tone of voice and playful manner as she hugged the wiry blonde.

“Regina and Zelena have been making sure I learn how to better handle my magic and Mulan has been helping me hone my skills as a knight so I don’t get rusty. Oh! Did you hear about Regina’s and I’s engagement?”

“Yes your mother told us she gave the two of you her blessing. When your dad heard the news he was like a happy little boy experiencing his  first yuletide festival. I must say I am very happy for you in finding someone to love you for you and not just because you are the princess or the saviour. I came here because it is about time you and Regina were told about the prophesy that revolves around the two of you and to finally enlighten Regina as to why the curse backfired on her.” Explained Red her tone of voice becoming more serious with every syllable.

“Regina, Zelena you should both hear what Red tells me she has to say.” Called Emma getting the sister’s attention. Regina, Zelena, Emma and Dorothy turned their attentions towards the lanky wolf. Eager to hear what she had to say.

“Right, so Regina you remember how the dark curse backfired on you again  on the night that Emma was born?” when Regina gave her an one eyebrow lifted look Red continued on with her story. “well the reason for that happening was because I was given a fairy dust infused with the chanted spell containing a part of the prophesy that said:  “Instead of darkness bring light, Instead of hate bring only love,

Instead of chaos bring order. In this hour of desperation, I alter this dark curse.

The castor of this curse shall not harm the saviour, The castor will falter and remember the prophesy…A dark queen will find the saviour, watch her grow,

On the saviour’s eighteenth birthday they will join.

And all kingdoms shall find peace.” Explained Red, as she looked around her at the rapt faces contemplating what she had just said.

 

Regina broke the silence first, “so you are telling me that some fairy out there had you chant that spell that is technically an excerpt of the prophesy was the reason I turned back into an eighteen year old? Is it the reason for me loving Emma? I have no choice in it? does Emma even get a choice in who she gets to love?” ranted Regina clearly getting agitated by the new revelations.

 

“Yes to the part about the consequences of the curse backfiring and that I was the one who said the chant. But no to the other questions. The part about you and Emma falling in love with each other has been long in the works for many centuries something the sorcerer put in motion as his life partner Nimue was the one who foresaw the prophesy as she was gifted with the power of foresight from the three fates themselves, Nimue is a descendent of the fated sisters. So when Nimue drank from the goblet of life after Merlin the sorcerer did she was granted the gift then. As it unlocked the dormant powers alongside giving her and him the gift of immortality.

 

The two of you are fated to be the truest of true loves. The ones to save each other. And to save everyone else in this realm, the full prophesy also includes the first born child of your union being the one to defeat Blue’s sister Fiona the Black Fairy, who just so happens to be the mother of Rumplestiltskin.  when your first born child who will be a product of true love and have the heart of the truest believer turns fifteen years of age the black fairy will target him as being her downfall. She will probably come after the two of you but I can’t be certain of that, all I do know is that you and Emma will be the ones to defeat Blue, as the powers she uses as a fairy has been corrupted she has gone dark and evil.” Explained Red, as she took a sip of her now luke warm tea.

 

“That is a lot to take in, can we just leave it for another time for now and just enjoy the time we have together? I so need your help in planning Regina’s and I’s wedding. Is that okay with you Regina?” responded Emma turning towards Regina in that last part.

 

“Yes my love that would be for the best…” answered a distracted Regina who then got up of the love seat and teleported herself of to her library study where Belle and Mulan were taking some time to be alone together when they aren’t fulfilling their duties in the castle. Regina ignored the two lovebirds and sat down in one of her leather armchairs near the small bar where she kept a decanter of her home made hard cider. She poured herself a glass of the cider and leant back into the chair. Taking a large gulp of her drink before conjuring one of her books about the history of Merlin and Nimue and their book of prophesies.

 

While Emma. Red and Dorothy got together and began the planning for Regina and Emma’s wedding. They later joined together with Regina, Mulan and Belle in the large dining room for dinner which was rather interesting as Regina had gotten very drunk on her cider. She had become rather flirty and frisky with Emma much to the amusement of Zelena and the rest of their dinner guests.


	6. Chapter 6: celebrating a royal wedding with an interesting surprise

The day of the most waited for event was finally upon Regina and Emma. The anticipation of their wedding night and just what each other will look like during the ceremony was slowly getting to Emma. Her foot tapped anxiously as her future handmaids were helping her get into the form hugging yet elegant wedding dress that Emma had painstakingly help design with her parents’ seamstress.

She was currently getting ready in one of the guest rooms of the Dark castle, which for the last few months had become hers. She would sleep in this room at night so as to avoid giving into the lustful temptation that is Queen Regina. They had spent many a night and sometimes a few times during the day whenever Emma could convince Regina to sneak away from the various duties associated with running a kingdom. To have increasingly hot and heavy make out sessions that have on many occasions threatened to escalate into more then that. They had been on the verge of consummating their relationship for far too long as far as Emma was concerned.

Thankfully Regina had the restraint to hold herself back from letting her desire for Emma to take her over completely. However tonight they didn’t have to hold back, tonight they can go all the way. Explore each other’s bodies, and for Emma to finally give her maidenhead to the one she loves. It has been a long hard road for her and Regina to be together. Many obstacles had to be overcome a big one coming from her parents on Emma’s end. Regina’s manipulative mother tried to come between them as her prejudices stemming from her hatred of Emma’s late grandmother.

Apparently Emma, even though she was a Princess wasn’t good enough for Regina according to Cora. Her being the granddaughter of Queen Ava and King Leopold was a strong deterrent of course, but the biggest issue for Cora was Emma acting more of a knight than a princess. Thankfully Regina loved that about her, and as far as Emma was concerned that is what really mattered most. “Please your highness can you remain still while we lace the corset of your dress? It is a delicate process.” Requested Iris the youngest of the new handmaidens.

“Sorry Iris, I will try to keep still. I am just a big ball of nerves. It isn’t everyday you get to marry your true love.” Replied a nervously excited Emma.  

“Very true your highness, I just don’t want to accidently hurt you.” Replied Iris as she finished with the laces on the corset. When that was done Iris directed Emma over to the vanity chair  so she could take a seat as Iris and the other handmaidens did Emma’s hair and makeup.

Over in the Queen’s bedchamber’s Regina was also getting help from her personal handmaids while enduring the constant ranting of her Mother trying to convince Her not to go through with the wedding today. “Regina, when will you learn to listen to me? I told you this Princess Emma Swan isn’t good enough for you. She doesn’t act like a true princess should! She runs around with swords for goddess’s sake!” said a truly frustrated Cora.

She loved her daughter, and secretly actually liked Emma but she would never dream of letting her daughter know that little bit of information. Cora still couldn’t believe how Emma was able to not only win her over but she was able to prevent her from taking her heart and crushing it. Instead Emma wielded her combination of light and dark magic and overpowered the older witch, and pushed Cora’s heart back into her chest much to the Blue fairy’s chagrin. Once Cora got her heart back she realised all the horrible things she did to both her daughters. Emma even helped Cora and Regina meet Zelena Cora’s first born through pure luck as Cora would say but in Regina’s mind it was just Emma’s unique skills and magic that enabled it to be done.

Zelena was a part of the wedding as Regina’s maid of honour so Zelena was busy in the castle ballroom making last minute fixes to the ceremony having a blast bossing around the many servants that now work in Regina’s castle. “Emma is my true love mother. I know I once thought Daniel was my true love but I realise now that he was my first real love. He will always have a special place in my heart. Emma though, she completes me. She is my light when I am lost in the dark, my willing protector. My Saviour, my knight in shining armour. I will not let anyone or any **_thing_** take away my chance at happiness. Not even you mother.” Replied Regina a bright smile on her face and a lightness in her voice.

“Fine! I can see that you are set on doing this. But your current dress just won’t do. You are a Queen, and should dress as such.” Replied Cora as she flicked her wrist to change the dress Regina was previously wearing for a more elegant yet traditional white, with a black trim ballgown. The bodice of the dress had a fine layer of black and white feathers. With off shoulder short sleeves. While the skirt part fanned out slightly, using a smaller hoop wire rings falling just short of her ankles. She also wore long white gloves and a fine veil, with a crown of small thornless flowers.  

Regina took a look in her favourite long mirror, twisting around to see how the dress her mother put her in she had to admit she did look really good. Emma was going to be drooling at the site of her “I look good, thankyou mother.” Said a reluctant Regina. Admitting that her mother was right wasn’t something she liked to advertise so in this instance it was annoyingly acceptable. However it was time to marry her true love.

Regina, Cora and the two handmaidens walked out of Regina’s chambers then proceeded onto the main ballroom doors. Emma of course was now waiting for her in front of the alter where King James David Swan stood ready to conduct the wedding ceremony as one of the reigning Monarchs of the soon to be joined kingdoms of the Light and Dark. Once Everyone was ready Zelena opened the ballroom doors, then joined in with the bridal party as they walked down the makeshift aisle. Zelena as the maid of honor, followed by Regina walked down the isle with their mother Cora.

As Emma turned around at the sound of the doors opening, her face lite up brighter than many candles burning brighter then ever before. The sight of Regina as she was walked down the aisle was so far one of her best moments in her eighteen years of life so far. Once they reached the alter Cora placed Regina’s hand in Emma’s and King James then proceeded on with the ceremony. They both declared their love for each other, exchanged rings and sealed it with a true love’s kiss which cleared any doubts the citizens of both kingdoms may have had still in their hearts and minds.  Holding hands, Regina and Emma turned to face their guests. “I now pronounce Queen Regina and Queen Emma long shall they live in peace and happiness together, with their union our kingdoms shall united in joyful peace!” declared King James. The guests cheered  and bowed as the newlywed couple walked down the aisle together hand in hand.

When they reach the big double doors two of the guards opened them for their Queens. Regina and Emma gave the knights a respectful nod and continued out to walk to the other ballroom where they were going to have the reception. Once they reach inside they flicked their wrists to rid themselves of their wedding gowns and reclothed themselves into their more comfortable signature outfits.  They then take their seats on their thrones.

Then instructed their personal guards open the second ballroom doors to let in their guests. The musicians strike up their instruments to entertain the monarchs and guests alike. The kitchen staff start bringing in the prepared food up to the buffet tables and to the table in front of the newlywedded Queen’s thrones. Lively conversations begin as everyone enjoys their meals.  

‘ _Look at them all celebrating my impending downfall. Those ungrateful brats, and oh look there is that good for nothing Snow White! Enjoying the happy ending I granted her! You would think she would take a moment to notice that I wasn’t invited to this farce of a union! So what if the Evil Queen and the Saviour are true loves! Since when has that ever mattered to the light and dark kingdoms ever before! I will show these fools what they will get for messing with my power and prestige! Yes I will show them, they wont know what hit them!’_ plotted the Blue fairy who was in her small pixie size hiding up amongst the rafters in the ceiling where no one would think to look.

Regina and Emma fed each other bites of their respective plates, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Even with all their families and friends around them. In that moment there was only them, only their love for each other and their desire for each other. Both very much looking forward to the time when they got to be together as one for the first time together and for the first time in general for Emma. They had been anticipating this night for the months they have been romantically involved.

Not that Regina will ever admit it but she was nervous about their evening, and not just the sexual intimacy later but the dancing that was to come after they had finished eating their meals. But she really wouldn’t have it any other way. She had found her saviour and white knight, her true love what more could she ask for? Emma is everything she could ever have hoped for in all the lonely years of her miserable life. She hadn’t felt this happy since her younger years when she used to sneak out with Daniel, hadn’t felt this loved and cherished as since him either.

This time though she knew her mother would never take Emma away from her. Even though Cora did try her hardest to keep them apart sabotaging their rare chances of alone time, and Regina couldn’t forget that time Cora had tried to rip Emma’s heart out of her chest. The blast of white light amazed Regina to no end. She was still amazed now at just how magically powerful her new wife was. What amazed Regina the most was how that awful incident with her mother Impressed the once heartless matriarch. Her wonderful Emma found where Cora had hidden her heart and Emma had put Cora’s heart back into her chest. That was the day Regina knew deep within her heart that Emma was the one for her. The moment Cora felt her heart inside her chest she broke down and sobbed as all the cruel things she ever did to her youngest daughter had hit her hard. And Cora sobbed for the daughter she abandoned in her relentless quest for power. All Regina could do was hold her mother close while Emma held Regina.

It was a powerfully emotional moment in Regina’s life. Emma while she was holding Regina and by extension Cora had emitted her healing magic over them all. Helping to soothe their souls, hearts, bodies and minds. It was because of that moment that she got to be sitting here beside Emma happily married. Emma of course felt so overjoyed with just how content and happy she was to be married to the woman beside her. To be able to have found her true love like her parents before her. So very glad she didn’t have to marry some random prince from one of the other neighbouring kingdoms that surrounded both the Light and Dark kingdoms. All because her parents weren’t all that great with maintain the royal coffers.

Emma was by far the better at taking care of the finances of her family’s kingdom, but she never got to enact her plans to save her family from financial ruin because they had insisted that they knew better than the young eighteen year old. It was one of the many reasons Emma had ran away to the Dark Kingdom where she had heard the ex-evil queen took in those who didn’t want to be forced into an arranged marriage like Regina had once been into her kingdom and found them jobs best suited to their skills. Regina had seen Emma’s potential as both a knight and magic user. So Regina had made Emma one of her personal guards had the head of her guard take Emma under her wing.

Emma enjoyed learning from the seasoned warrior Mulan, who had came to Regina after saving her friends from a wraith. Mulan had fallen hard for her friend’s true love, she had planed on telling Aurora of her feelings but by the time she had gained enough courage it was too late. Aurora and Phillip had already consummated their relationship and was expecting a child. The royal couple were happily married with two children. When Mulan was told about the first pregnancy she congratulated her friend and the woman she loved. Then left her friends kingdom and took up Regina’s offer.

Now Mulan was sitting at the bridal table alongside Regina as  her bridesmaid, Zelena of course being the maid of honour. Shortly after the warrior had taken the offer Regina and Mulan became close friends. Mulan found her happiness with Belle who was currently serving as Emma’s bridesmaid, while Red was her maid of honour. Soon the desserts were brought and placed on the buffet tables, followed by the cutting of wedding cake.

When the last of the desserts were eaten, Emma and Regina fed each other a piece of their swan shaped wedding cake. They both relished in the delicate flavouring of the sweet treat. Soon enough the musicians started to play music  conducive to getting people to dance. Then a servant announced that it was time for the two brides to commence their first dance as a wedded couple. They took to the floor and assumed the position for the tango, with Emma taking the lead. The two Queens performed the dance with ease, wowing their guests to applaud them at the end of the dance. Everyone else joins the newlyweds on the dancefloor and the musicians start up a sensual salsa, getting them all to shimmy and shake their hips in wild abandon.

After three more dances Charming asked if he could cut in to get his father and daughter dance while Cora did the same with Regina. Blue seeing her former henchwoman Cora happily dance with Regina was the last straw for the tyrannical fairy. So she transformed into her human form wand held firmly in her right hand. With a fit of rage she blasted the former Queen of Hearts aiming for her heart. Regina quickly erected a defensive shield around Cora, Charming, Emma and herself. Emma sensing Regina’s magic added her own to reinforce the shield. Causing the intense blast of fairy magic to bounce of the shield and barely missing Mulan while she danced with Belle.   

Regina and Emma then sent blast after blast of magic at Blue both light and dark magic combined causing Blue to stumble backwards with the onslaught of magic headed in her direction. With each blast she erected a weaker shield her magic dwindling with each combined balls of light and dark magic, of all five elements, many different colours and energies. It was hard to combat when with each blow she let through her defensive shields meant that she lost another person in the Enchanted forest who believed in the good she could do for them.

As each and every person at the wedding saw just how far from being good Blue had fallen. Every fairy knows deep within their being that their magic is not only fuelled by the belief that a fairy can grant them wishes and the dust that is created by the crushing of certain types of diamonds that can be mined in the caves and tunnels that the dwarves work on a daily basis when not working as palace guards at the Light Kingdom’s castle ruled by Snow White and her true love David, better known as Prince James Swan.

Both of who had joined in on the fight. Snow now was sending arrow, after arrow at her that were enhanced by Emma’s magic while, James and Mulan used their swords to help deflect the magical blows that Blue was sending towards Regina and Emma. As Regina hand enchanted both the warriors swords. Belle was chanting spells from a magical tome that the guard who had gotten Snow, Mulan and James’s weapons handed to her during the magical battle enfolding around them.

Eventually Blue surrendered once all her magic was gone, not even a spark could be mustered and her wand no longer responded to her wishes. “Stop please, I beg of you I am no longer a threat!” begged a defeated Blue. Regina, Emma and Belle stopped their magical hits against the fairy but they were still suspicious of the validity of Blue’s statement of not being a threat. Mulan brought over some bindings to hold the fairies hands together and confiscated her wand.

“Take Blue to one of the magic proof cells in the dungeons. Just to be safe we will deal with sentencing her for her crimes after our honeymoon.” Ordered Regina. Mulan nodded and pulled the fairy along to follow her orders. Now that the battle had ended the musicians began to play their music again in the hope that it would get the remain guests to start dancing again or at least strike up some friendly conversations. The wedding guests, Snow, James and Belle went back to the tables to talk about the revelation that Blue wasn’t one of the good guys. Belle however was aware beforehand that Blue was a villain rather than a hero. Having witnessed it first hand at Rumple’s castle before Regina took her.

For Snow it was a complete shock, but then again Snow has always been so very trusting. It seems that trusting too easily will only get her killed one day. She can only hope that her daughter and her new daughter in law will always be around to save the day. Regina and Emma took this time as an opportunity to sneak away for them to get to experience the act of love for the first time as a couple as well as it being Emma’s first time.

They got out of the second ballroom without gaining attention to themselves. Once the wooden doors closed behind them Emma pressed her lips and body against Regina in a moment of intense passion, all the adrenaline from the battle was being channelled into the kiss. Regina after a slight shock of the suddenness of the kiss returned it, matching the same intensity as Emma. Their hands wondered down each other’s bodies both ending up clutching to the other’s arse cheeks. Only breaking apart when air became too hard to come by. Their foreheads resting on each other.

“How about I teleport us to our bedroom hmm?” husked Regina, Emma could only nod so Regina engulfed them with her signature purple smoke taking straight into their bedroom chambers. When the smoke cleared Regina attacked Emma’s lips once again. This time though they back themselves onto their bed. Deepening the kiss as Emma’s back hit the mattress. When they broke for air Emma used her magic to rid each other of their clothes.

They both let out a moan at the skin to skin contact. Regina leaned in to kiss Emma again this time taking her time to really explore Emma’s mouth, jaw, throat, and then made her way slowly down Emma’s body taking note of every moan, and arch of her body as she took in a hardened nipple into her mouth. Gently she sucked and nipped at the tip, then letting it go with a pop. She then moved over to the other breast giving it the same treatment as the other one.

From there she moved down the rest of Emma’s body before settling on Emma’s bundle of nerves. Regina licked around it at first, causing Emma to buck her hips seeking friction. Regina then took the bundle into her mouth and sucked, licked and grazed it with her teeth eliciting a deep moan from Emma. Regina kept it up long enough to bring Emma to her first ever orgasm. She then let Emma rid out her high before letting her clit go, Regina then moved her way back up Emma’s body to give Emma another kiss on her mouth. Allowing Emma to taste herself on Regina’s lips.

Regina the broke away from the kiss, then lifted her head up enough to look Emma in her eyes, “are you sure you are ready Emma?” Regina softly questioned making sure that Emma was truly ready for her to continue to take her virginity.

“Yes Regina I trust you. Make me yours.” Breathed out Emma in response to Regina’s question. Regina kissed Emma again before using one of her hands to engulf her sex in purple smoke changing it into a smooth yet realistic looking magic cock. Regina then gently lined up her magic cock with Emma’s entrance, then gently pushing herself into Emma’s warm embrace, breaking through the thin barrier . she then held herself in place to allow Emma to adjust to the intrusion and the brief yet intense pain from the tearing of the thin layer of skin.

Once Emma had adjusted Regina begin moving in a steady rhythm in and out, she lent her head down to briefly kiss Emma on the lips to show Emma that they are still connected, allowing Emma to feel her love for her in the kiss. Sparks of magic spread out from the kiss much like when they kissed for the first time as a married couple. The sparks of multi coloured magic engulfed them everywhere leaving loving yet tingling sensations all over their bodies. Both women clutched onto each other with the intensity of magic, Emma then begun moving her hips to meet Regina’s steady thrusts. Intensifying the pleasure both women felt with every rake of nails down the other’s back, with each moan and pant muffled in the other’s necks.

Their magic combining to form the magic of true love, which flowed into Emma when they came together in an earth shuddering orgasm. Their respective cum mingling inside Emma with their magic creating a new life. Though neither woman knew that was the outcome of their love making. When they came down from their mutual high Regina let the magic cock spell go, she then rolled off of Emma to lay down on her back panting as they both caught their breath. “That was just amazing Regina! I never thought my first time would feel so good. You made sure that the brief pain I felt was indeed brief and turned it into a more pleasurable experience. I love You Regina.” gushed Emma as she turned on her side so she could look her wife in the eyes.

“You were wonderful yourself Emma and I love you too. I am glad you enjoyed your first time.” Replied Regina turning onto her side as well. Emma then lent in to kiss Regina on her slightly kiss swollen lips. Regina willingly deepened the kiss. Then Emma gently nudged Regina to roll onto her back. Emma then began to treat Regina to the same pleasure Regina gave her when she played with her breasts and went down on her before she had taken her maidenhead. Bringing Regina into an intense orgasm that Regina hadn’t felt in years from anyone who had ever given her oral pleasure.

Rather then Emma casting the magic cock spell on herself Emma instead used her fingers to enter Regina’s dripping core, pumping them in and out bringing Regina to an even higher and more intense orgasmic high. Emma continued thrusting her fingers with a come hither motion hitting Regina’s g-spot with every thrust, causing Regina’s hips to buck wildly with the pleasure she was receiving. For a woman who had never had sex before Emma was definitely good at giving her pleasure like she had ever felt before. Better than every other lover that Regina had ever had.  Regina moaned out Emma’s name as she came hard from the third orgasm in a quick succession. Before collapsing in a boneless fashion back onto the bed, Emma collapsing beside her. They kissed briefly once more before cuddling up together before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

The wedding reception continued on without the two queens, everyone enjoying themselves and indulging in the drinks available many of the citizens getting drunker and drunker as the night roared on blissfully unaware of the true love’s magic flowing throughout the entire castle enhancing everyone’s pleasure centres of their minds and bodies. The revelry getting wilder and wilder hips and lips meeting together on the dance floor people coming together that normally wouldn’t as the magic in the air influenced their lack of inhibitions.

Blue however was feeling utterly miserable, she could feel the true love magic that had engulfed the castle but because the same true love had stripped her of all her magic she couldn’t feel it like the other magic users who had come to the castle for the wedding could. Nor could she enjoy it like their regular citizens were able to do as all Blue could feel now was the dull thuds of her blackened heart. With all that was going on in the castle no one noticed that Blue’s sister Fiona also known as the Black Fairy came to see what all the commotion was about.  Only to find that her sister was defeated in a spectacular magical battle exactly like how the prophesy predicted for it to unfold including the true love magic premating the air all around the castle and was slowly drifting out to the rest of the Enchanted forest.

Fulfilling the section of the prophesy that Regina and Emma were destined to do. Fiona also felt the moment the true love child with the heart of the truest believer was conceived. The one who was destined to be her own downfall. She flew down into the dungeons where her sister was being kept. “Well, well, well what do we have here hmm? The mighty Rhuel Gorm has fallen. Serves you right for setting your downfall in motion. You really should have listened to me sis!” tormented Fiona, as she now stood in her human form in front of Blue’s cell.

“Oh bugger of Fiona! If you hadn’t spawned that wretched son of yours none of this would’ve happened.” Replied Blue, as she looked her sister directly in the eyes.  Fiona though her part just laughed as she transformed back into her pixie form then flew out of the castle to head back to her humble home.

Purple rejoiced as felt the true love magic reach her little hideaway home deep within the dark woods. She knew now would finally be the time she could come back to join her fellow fairies in the flower glades to give the entire Enchanted forest’s children their heart’s deepest desires. But that will be tomorrow’s work, tonight was her time to be happy for Regina and Emma. And her future godchild that was to come from their union. Purple was proud of her own bloodline, the one that gave her great granddaughter Emma. Her grandson David did well when he found his true love in Snow White and brought the saviour into the world.  The fact that her and Eric the apprentice had sired Ruth who was King James’s late mother.

Her family tree was a well kept secret, and not even Ruth knew that Purple and the Apprentice where her biological parents. They had to give Ruth up while she was still a baby to a loving human family, a family that wasn’t able to naturally have a child of their own. It was the reason for Blue having banished Purple from the fairies. Much like her cousin Fiona she too had fallen for a human lover. Only difference between the two fairies was their tastes in human men. Purple was saddened though that her cousin Blue was now rendered powerless. But was resigned to the fact that it couldn’t be helped since Blue spent the better half of four centuries being an evil tyrant. The fairies will now have to convene to select the new leader of all fairies.

The next morning, after they woke up in each other’s arms. Emma feeling blissfully sore in all the right places, turned around to face Regina to give her a morning kiss. Regina though was still fast asleep but began to stir when she felt Emma’s lips leave hers. “Morning my love, how are you feeling?” Regina sleepily asked.

“Pleasantly good. Sore though but that is to be expected after my first time. Or so I was told by Red.” Replied Emma as she lent in for another kiss, this time Regina was awake for it, and reciprocated by deepening the kiss. Only breaking apart when air became to hard to come by. From there they made love to each other kissing down each other’s necks sucking on the pulse points, as their hands caressed each other slowly making their way down to their respective dripping cores. They allowed their fingers to rub each other’s bundle of nerves bringing each other to mutual pleasure. When they came down from their high, they got up and took a bath in the bathing room next to their bedroom chambers, their hungover maids has filled the bathtub with heated water much to the couple’s joy.

Then they helped each other get changed into some of their more comfortable clothing. Emma in her more formal riding outfit and Regina in one of her less flamboyant Evil Queen outfits. When they were both ready they made their way over to their throne room.

 Emma and Regina convened in their throne room with the members of the joint war council to decide on the Blue fairy’s fate. Regina conjured a large round table for everyone to sit around. The members of the joined kingdoms council consisted of Red, Granny, Snow, Charming, Zelena, The huntsman, Grumpy, Nova, Doc and Cora with Regina and Emma at the head of the council.

“This council is called into motion, our agenda is to decide the fate of Rhuel Ghrom. Also known as the Blue Fairy. For the crimes of conspiring against the Crowns of both the light and dark kingdoms. The attempted murder of my mother, myself, Emma and everyone else who fought in the battle last night during our wedding reception.  She is also accused of inciting wars amongst the outlying villages and kingdoms that surround both of our kingdoms. She also took control of my heartless mother by manipulating her to do her bidding. Does anyone else have any further complaints against her?” exclaimed Regina as she called the meeting.

“Blue is also known to have tortured the prisoners locked in all the royal castle dungeons. She liked being able to do whatever she liked to them knowing the prisoners would never be believed when they complained about it. she emotionally abuses all the fairies and used Tinkerbelle to do her dirty work so that she could keep her hands clean.” Revealed Nova.

“Well then, what shall we do about her?” responded Emma, trying her best to keep her emotions under control.

“How about we put her into a reinforced cage like the one Rumplestiltskin was locked up in. but obviously not the same cage because that one was magically enhanced by her. She would be able to get out of that one.” Suggested Snow, her face stricken with conflicting emotions over the whole Blue is evil concept. She just couldn’t wrap her head around it. even though she saw first hand just how deranged Blue had become.

“She will need to be kept under guard though, but the guards need to be protected from her influence we don’t want her getting out and we also don’t want her sister the Black fairy from finding her and figuring out a way to get her powers back.” Added Grumpy, as he placed one of his hands into one of Nova’s interlacing their fingers.

 “I can make enchantments to block any forms of manipulation for the elected guards to wear when on duty.” Said Cora wanting to contribute as best she can considering her past dealing with Blue.

“Emma and I can enchant the cage’s bars and the cave that the cage will be placed.” Stated Regina.

“She should remain locked up for as long as it takes for her to decide that she wants to redeem herself.” Inserted Charming.

“that settles it then, let’s end this meeting so that the Queens can get back to their honeymoon before they have to assume the roles of running both kingdoms” declared Granny adding her own two cents into the conversation. After that they all went their separate ways to get the preparations for Blue’s incarceration under way while Emma and Regina went to enjoy each other’s company without having to worry about the comings and goings of their castle.    


	7. Chapter 7: the heart of the truest believer.

As soon as the cage was ready the two-royal couples with Mulan and Red joining them. They took the Blue to her new home; the former fairy was looking rather rough from her time spent down in the Dark castle dungeons. her hair was all askew and her clothes were ripped and tattered to shreds. She was sleep deprived and half starved. It was her way of defying Regina and Emma.  She was still under the impression that she oversaw all the fairies and was offended to hear that Purple of all the fairies in the realm was elected the new leader.

That they would let a fairy who had tainted the precious pure bloodlines of the fairies by breeding with humans.  She was even more offended when in the entire two months she had been locked up down in the squalor and dankness of the dungeons. Her sister Fiona hadn’t even bothered to come and visit her. The only visitor she received was that of the guards bringing her food, water and the chance to have a bath. Blue though refused the indignity of not getting any privacy while she bathed. And she only ate the food when she became too weak to resist it.

Blue looked up into Emma’s face she saw that she looked a little nauseous and at the same time she was glowing like Snow did when she was first pregnant with Emma. ‘ _No Emma is pregnant I can see it in her face, so the evil queen knocked up the saviour, boy is Fiona going to regret not coming to visit me in my dungeon cell. Looks like the heart of the truest believer will be born soon. Well if that is true at least I won’t be locked up in this dark cave by myself forever. Soon I will have my sister in a cell beside me no doubt.’_ Thought Blue, as she was being shoved into the cage.

“Hey there Saviour, you are looking a little green today did you eat something that didn’t agree with you?” taunted Blue a smug and knowing smile that was reminiscent of the former dark one Rumple. Regina gave the ex-fairy her best menacing stare which seemed to wipe the smugness off her face.

“Don’t know what you are talking about Rhuel Ghrom, you might want to stick to thinking about why you are locked up in this cage in the first place. If you show some signs of true remorse and are genuine in a need to redeem yourself, we will be happy to give you that chance. But you must be sincere about it. if not, you will find yourself locked up in this lonely magically reinforced jail cell to be your forever home.” With that been said the group left the cave the cage was set up in to head back to their respective castles.

Now that Emma has fulfilled her part in the prophesy or at least as far as Snow and Charming are concerned they are finally going to try for a second child, one they can bring up without the expectations of becoming a saviour and hopefully without the burden that having magic brings. So that is where the Light Kingdom’s rulers were headed off to do. While Regina, Emma, Mulan and Red were headed back to the Dark Kingdom. Red had a date to elope with Dorothy and they had agreed to meet at the dark castle before they took off as they wanted to ask the former wicked witch to officiate their upcoming nuptials.

While Regina and Emma headed into a carriage to take them to the magical midwife’s cottage.  As Emma had been showing early signs of a magical pregnancy and they wanted to be certain that was the case. Mulan was going with them as added protection since they had a visit from the black fairy early in the week to threaten them about having captured her sister and to try and split them apart not realising that was something that will be extremely hard to do. Because ever since their wedding night they have become stronger and closer then ever before.

They spent many a night making love to each other after long days dealing with making sure that both the light and dark kingdoms ran smoothly. It took some wrangling as some of the noble families of the light kingdom weren’t to happy with the change of arrangements, but Regina and Emma were able to quell any concerns they may have had.  Two weeks after their wedding Emma started burping magical bubbles and any time she tried to create a fireball all she could create was nothing but heart shaped confetti. When Cora saw this, she busted out into a fit of laughter as did Zelena who found all the magical mishaps the funniest thing she had ever seen, and that included the annoying munchkins in Oz.  

Regina wanted to laugh as well but one rather intimidating look from Emma and a threat of making Regina sleep on the chaise lounge in their bedroom had her stifling her laughter. Instead she waited until Emma had gone to do her duties as the Queen of the light kingdom to have a laugh about it all with her mother and sister. Needless to say, it leant for some rather interesting times at the dark castle.

When they eventually arrive at the midwife’s cottage a woman with long wavy brown hair and a warm smile greeted them at the door. “Come inside quickly we don’t want either of you to catch a cold. It wouldn’t do well with the special child growing within your wife now would we your majesties?” welcomed the friendly woman. She gestured for the two queens to follow her into the back room of the cottage where she had her midwife practice set up.

“Okay Emma come lay up on this bed for me please and relax so I can examine you. Regina why don’t you take a seat next to your wife as I am sure you would like to be close for this.” Continued the healer/midwife.

Emma did as she was asked not in the slightest bothered by the midwife’s lack of formal etiquette around the two queens. Regina however was feeling slightly miffed but chose not to do anything about it in her eagerness to find out what the midwife was going to say about the possibility of them having a child. As it was something she has wanted for a long, long time. But never thought she could have when her mother was her heartless and controlling self. For she had feared her mother would try and control her through her child or find some way to use any child of hers to seize power for herself. Now that she had found true love with Emma and the self-inflicted curse was lifted she was excited to start a family.

“Emma has been burping magical bubbles and her magic has gone all haywire it is why we took the royal carriage here rather than teleporting we didn’t want to risk Emma’s magic going all wonky again mid teleport as that would’ve been high disastrous. Also, when she has been throwing up of a morning magical sparks fly everywhere causing all sorts of crazy things to occur. Is that normal for pregnant witches?” queried Regina, while Emma looked at the midwife in earnest interest in finding out what the midwife had to say.

“With two powerful women like yourselves and Emma being not only the saviour but a product of true love who also share true love…All I can say is that you could be expecting more of that sort of thing. Let’s take a look, shall we?” replied the midwife who has a crinkly smile brightening her face and was also trying hard not to laugh at what she was told about the magical mishaps.

The midwife places her hands over Emma’s abdomen and allowed her hands to emit a deep yellowish gold colour. To Emma it felt like a warm tingling sensation, but it also felt entirely unwelcome. Unlike Regina’s magic which felt like she was coming home, Regina’s magic gave a sense of love and safety. The midwife’s gave the feeling of uncertainty. After a few minutes the midwife removed her hands. “You are indeed expecting a magical baby. A very strong one that’s for sure the child within tried to block my magic at first but when it sensed I was not going to hurt Emma it let me get a read of it.

This child will have the magic of both his mother’s since you both wield both light and dark magic your son has inherited both types of magic from both of you. His heart though is different from all the magical babies I have ever examined. It doesn’t have a fully red glow it has a gold barrier around it, making it stronger; a believer’s heart. This child will always see and believe in the best in those he loves.” Explained the midwife. As Emma sat up properly and made a move to get up of the bed. Regina helped her off the bed, so she could stand.

“Thank you, Vicki, we appreciate you seeing us. We would like to invite you to stay at our castle, so you can continue to monitor the pregnancy and we offer to pay you double your normal fees.” Said the grateful Emma, knowing that Regina would back up her offer.

“It would be an honour your majesty Queen Emma, I shall get my affairs in order here then travel to your castle shortly after and I will arrive by the end of the week. Due try not to cause your magic to throw heart shaped confetti everywhere.” teased Vicki as she watched the two queens leave her cottage Regina had already left the small satchel with her fee in it on the bedside table.

Regina and Emma got into the carriage then Mulan who had been waiting patiently flicked the reins and drove them off back home to the dark castle. When they get home, they go back to their usual routine of running the kingdoms and finding time to be alone together. At four months into the pregnancy the magical mishaps got weirder and weirder, Emma began to conjure random soft animal toys when she least expected. Which Emma didn’t mind too much when they were turning one of the guest rooms into a nursery. But less amused when it happened in the middle of holding court. The entire household found themselves walking on eggshells most days as Emma’s mood swings kicked in, and it wasn’t just Emma whose moods got out of hand. Regina was feeling rather edgy and was quick to snap at anyone who got on her bad side.

At the six months mark they were paid another visit by the black fairy who taunted them with how exactly she was going to destroy their happiness, which didn’t sit well with Regina who had gone into protective mama bear mode. Sending Fiona of with singed wings and a very dour mood. Cora meanwhile had started to dote on Emma as did Snow whenever she visited the dark castle, Snow was also sporting a pregnant belly. She looked to be about four months pregnant, so it was obvious to Emma that her parents made short work of trying for their normal child they wouldn’t have to raise to become a saviour or a ruler like they did with her.

This made Emma feel left out as her new sibling will get to grow up without any of the added responsibilities Emma had to endure. Regina though would reassure Emma that no matter what she was loved and wanted by her, Cora and Zelena who had taken up the mantle of making sure that Emma got everything she needed to remain stress free. Zelena often stepping in on war council meetings in Emma’s place whenever Emma wasn’t feeling up to due to the ever-changing needs and demands the pregnancy took out on her body.

Zelena was also seen having what Cora called ‘moon eyes’ for the Huntsman who had taken a shining to the red head. He quite enjoyed her fiery personality and wicked sense of humour.  The huntsman had long since gotten his heart back several year’s ago, but it had taken him seeing Zelena step up to take care of her family to get him to see just how great she was. For the longest time he had harboured a crush on Emma, but he had never done anything about his unrequited feelings because he knew no matter how much he might have loved Emma he knew she was wholeheartedly in love with Regina.

Both the light and Dark kingdoms were the most prosperous and strongest kingdoms in all the Enchanted Forest and was becoming the envy of some of the smaller kingdoms like Camelot. King Arthur there had been seen sending spies to monitor the boarders as he had heard that Regina still had ownership over the dark one’s dagger, but he couldn’t confirm the rumours spread by those who worked for Fiona who was trying to find someone who could help her take on Regina and Emma before the new prince was to be born.

At the eight-month mark King Arthur had declared on the united kingdoms of light and dark but he was vast army was easily thwarted by the combined armies of the two biggest kingdoms in the Realm. At the end of that month-long war he threatened to get stronger and try again.  Now at nine months a heavily pregnant Emma was tossing and turning in the bed she shared with Regina, accidently elbowing Regina in the ribs effectively waking her up.

Regina gently shook Emma awake earning her a very amorous kiss from Emma. During her third trimester Emma’s libido had skyrocketed and this morning looked to be no different. Regina helped Emma move in to a more comfortable position before she began to kiss Emma again and down the smooth contours of Emma’s body, making sure to pay reverence to the baby bump, then she made her way slowly down to Emma’s already wet and dripping pussy. She took the ready and needy bundle of nerves into her mouth as she teased it with nips, licks and then sucked it hard causing Emma to scream out Regina’s name as an intense orgasm hit her heated body. Regina then gently at first slipped index and middle finger into Emma’s warm core then began thrusting them in and out hard and fast making sure to hit Emma’s g-spot on every thrust. Emma began to buck and pant and scream her name as Emma was hit with her second orgasm in as close to five minutes apart Regina then began sucking Emma’s clit once more while still thrusting her fingers in and out bring Emma to her third intense orgasm. Once Emma had come down from the overly intense orgasm Regina gently removed her fingers and sucked on them to clean them of her wife’s juices.

She then kissed her way back up Emma’s body until she met Emma’s mouth kissing her passionately letting Emma taste herself on Regina’s lips. “Mmm, Regina you certainly know how to wake me up of a morning.” Said Emma with her cheeky yet sexy grin on her face.

“Only the best for my wonderful wife. Especially since she is carrying my child.” Retorted a blissfully happy Regina. Emma then rolled over to her other side so that they could spoon like they usually did after one of their love making sessions once Regina followed her becoming the big spoon Emma gasped in pain as she felt the beginnings of many sharp pains in her lower back and abdomen.

“What’s wrong Emma are you in pain? Is it the baby?” asked a now panicking she began to rub circles around lightly on Emma’s baby bump hoping to sooth whatever was hurting Emma.

“I think I am going into labour Regina. it feels like I am about to expel a large cannon ball out of my pussy.” Moaned Emma as she felt another wave of the many sharp pains hit her. Regina flicked her wrist bringing their midwife Vicki into their bedchambers in a puff of purple smoke. The pyjama clad midwife quickly got her bearings once she took stock of what she was both seeing and feeling going on in this room. She had been waiting for this call all the night beforehand and now she understood why.

The prophesised prince with the heart of the truest believer was about to be born. So, Vicki used her own magic to prepare herself and the room ready to welcome the new prince into the world. A few hours went by and they had gotten Emma into the ready position to get down to the pushing part of the birthing process. Then after a few long hard pushes the first-born child of Regina and Emma was born. Vicki cut the cord then cleaned him up ready to be placed into Emma’s arms.

“Here you go your majesties here is your happy and healthy son, what are going to name him may I ask?” asked Vicki as she gently placed the newborn into Emma’s waiting arms.

“His name is Prince Henry Daniel Swan.”  Declared a proud Regina as she held both Emma and Henry in her loving embrace.  

 


	8. chapter 8: prophesy fulfilled

Fifteen long and happy year’s went by, with Henry growing up to be a good strong young man. He was both a knight and could wield magic like his two mothers. Snow White and Charming had given birth to a set of twins by the names of David and Michael, they where handsome and charming much like their father but both could use magic much like their older sister and current co-ruling Queen Emma, the three siblings got along really well and they often enjoyed teasing their same age nephew any chance they got.

Red and Dorothy, Mulan and Belle were all also happily married each with two children of their own. Zelena and the huntsman who had asked everyone to call him Graham, had a daughter together but they didn’t get married. As they found that they work better as just being together as a family without the implications of marriage came with. They both found that it wasn’t their style. Regina and Zelena are both pregnant with their second to be born children much to the delight of young Henry he had longed to have a sibling.

But many small wars and many attempts by Fiona to try and break Regina and Emma apart made it impossible to happen until now. As Henry and his entire extended family were all together at the dark castle celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of the union of Queen Regina and Queen Emma. When Fiona had come and interrupted the happy celebrations with her coming at Henry for her last ditch effort at defeating him.

Regina and Emma had both joined in on the fight at first as did his Grandma Cora, and his two uncles Zelena was on bedrest so she couldn’t get involved in the magical battle much to her disappointment as she so very much wanted to give the black fairy a good beating.  The battle was going on well until the stress of the battle sent Regina into an early labour as she wasn’t due to give birth for another three weeks. So Emma and Cora helped Regina get to Regina and Emma’s bed chambers to get ready for the impending birth.

So Henry made sure to run as fast as he could into the biggest of the ballrooms so he would have plenty of space to move around Charming and his uncles followed behind to provide support if he needed it but they knew that it was Henry’s destiny to defeat Fiona.

“Blue may have been defeated, but I won’t be so easy little boy!” declared the Black fairy. As she brandishes her wand in fast movements. Young Henry isn’t in the least bit worried, he is confident he can beat the black fairy. After all it is his destiny to do so.

He flings fireball after fireball as he thinks of which spell he should use against the fairy. “is that all you can do?” taunts Henry as he blasts the fairy with his unique blend of magic. Like his blonde mother he can use both powerful light magic and powerful dark magic, being a product of true love himself. His ability to use dark magic gains an extra kick from his dark haired mother who is the once Evil Queen.

Like his raven haired mother who uses her dark magic to help in various magical battles over the years. The most noteworthy being the defeat of the Blue Fairy. When both Henry’s mothers worked together to defeat the fairy. So henry alternates from using magic from he inherited from Queen Regina and his birth mother Queen Emma.  White and red sparks shot out at the fairy from his hands.

“I am just getting started pipsqueak!” retorted the Black fairy as she increases the intensity of her magic. She hated to admit it to herself but her adversary was stronger than she anticipated, her magic was starting to weaken her as she continued to exert herself with each magical blow she had to black and each of her return hits. She continues to fire blow after blow  not noticing that Henry had begun to chant as he continued to duel with her.

“true love conquers all, with the power of true love the black fairy is defeated. With true love let her feel the love she had been deprived off. With this spell she will no longer be able to harm others. With the power of true love let it be done.” Chanted Henry as he sent his final blow towards the black fairy who was unable to block the spell.

Her wand is destroyed and her wings turn back into the dust they were created from. She falls to her knees on the ground in defeat. “You have won Prince Henry, what are you going to do with me now?” questioned the black fairy. Looking into his eyes in an act of a desperate plea to appeal to his better instincts.

“for now , you will be held prisoner until you can be tried for your crimes by my mothers. Guards take her to the prison cell we had made for her.” Stated the young Prince. His mothers will be very proud of how he handled the situation. He will no doubt become a great king one day when it is his turn to take the throne when his mother’s retire.

Soon enough he felt the presence of his blonde mother as she teleported into the garden where the final battle was held. Emma took a long look around the area, taking in the traces of magic that still lingered around them telling her the tale of how their son fulfilled his part in defeating the black fairy. A deep sense of pride settles in her chest. “You did well kid. I am proud of you! As is your Mama, come on kid it is time to come meet your baby sister!” exclaimed Emma, with a huge smile upon her face.

“Really mum? How is she? Does she have magic?” asked an overly excited Henry. His teenaged boyishness showing as he beamed with happiness.

“Calm down, she is only a baby we won’t know if she has magic. Take my hand I will teleport you to where your Mama is waiting for us with your sister.” Answered Emma as she took Henry’s hand into hers before teleporting them both into the Royal bedchambers she shares with her wife Regina.

They had landed just on the inside of the room close to the chamber’s large wooden doors. Regina was resting comfortably with the small bundle wrapped in her arms. Upon Regina seeing two of her favourite people enter the room she graced them with her brightest smile. “Come meet your sister Cordelia.” Welcomed Regina.

Emma eagerly walks over to the bed to stand just to Regina’s right hand side where baby Cordelia was being held by Regina. She lightly brushed her hand on top of the thick tuft of blonde hair. Henry cautiously approached the bed coming to a halt just in front of Emma. He looked down into his sister’s clear brown eyes. Already feeling a strong desire to protect her with every fibre in his body. “She is beautiful ma, I promise to always protect her no matter what.” Declared a proud Henry.

“I know you will my brave Prince. You are so much like your mother. She said the very same thing when Cordelia was born and she held her for the first time, when the midwife placed her in her arms.” Said Regina.

“I stand by that promise Regina now and always.” Declared Emma, love and devotion clear in her voice.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed my story. I wish to thank both my cheerleaders for helping me get through my issues with writer's block I had while writing this fic. I would also like to give a special thanks to HeartOfAmethyst for her wonderful job on the artwork for this fanfic, I know i didn't give you much to work with. I am proud of what you were able to come up with regardless.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Wedding Ceremony (Artwork for And Trust Can Tell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821136) by [HeartOfAmethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAmethyst/pseuds/HeartOfAmethyst)




End file.
